Fantasy Dreams
by AniK
Summary: Sakura's kingdom is destroyed and she runs away only to end up in a hidden kingdom. The prince lets her stay but only if she promises to never leave the place. FINISHED!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Sakura Card Captors, but I do own the story.

So this is my first fic, I hope you guys like it, it's rated R for coming chapters, so read, enjoy and review!!!!

Fantasy Dream

By: Flaks

Chapter 1

Sakura was on the small wooden boat staring back at her kingdom, at the castle, at the smoke coming from them, everything was on fire. The attack caught them off guard and her father had no other remedy than send her alone on that boat through the river, she had to go to the Zaran kingdom, and tell them what happened, so they could get help, but she knew there was no way she was going to make it in time, the smoke was getting higher and she could only hope that her father and brother made it out of the battle safely. And maybe they would meet again in the Zaran kingdom. She had to keep her composure, she couldn't break down and start crying she had to be strong for her family.

After several hours of being on that boat alone, she was staring to get desperate, she had no idea how long it was until she would reach the Zaran kingdom, and she was starting to get scared, night was falling over her, and the river was staring to get more and more enraged. All of a sudden the boat started going extremely fast, and there was no way she could control it, the boat turned throwing her to the raging waters, Sakura was trying to get out but was not successful in doing so, eventually she got tired of struggling and just let the waters take her.

Sayoran was riding his horse next to the river, he had to be careful so no one would see him, his kingdom was a hidden one, almost a myth already. The people who found it were not allowed to ever leave it, but normally they didn't want to live. It was located in the depth of the black forest, so not many people went through it. All the houses and constructions were build over the trees, and it was filled with waterfalls, and beautiful fountains, white lights illuminated it in the nights, and most of the houses were made out of white wood. The castle was located in the centre of the kingdom, being the most amazing construction of all the place. His kingdom was made to be a secret, his ancestors had found that place and built the city from scratch, trying to get away from the wars that were surging all over the country. Successfully they made it, all the people that lived there were so happy that they never found the need to leave, and they were not allowed to let other people in to go to other kingdoms without permission, and a disguise, so they wouldn't be recognized. This had been going on for so long that now their kind were more a myth to everyone else.

There existed other hidden kingdoms in the country and they were all ruled by chosen people and usually they married their children so the lineage would stay between the founders. The other hidden kingdoms were near the beach, other was near a volcano, other was high up in the mountains, and so on, all of them were in places that served to their secrets.

The prince of the black forest was Sayoran, but he was not happy to be the prince, because he had to marry the princess from the white kingdom, the one on the mountains. They knew each other since they were little kids and he knew she desired this marriage no less than he did, she had fallen in love many years ago, but they didn't allow her to marry him, because she had to marry Sayoran. He on the other hand had never been in love, he actually never believed in love, he had many girls, but he knew they all wanted him because of his position, but he had his share of fun with those girls. Sayoran was considered to be a tempered, proud, person with the highest self esteem ever, so he had not many friends. Just one guy. His name was Eriol.

Eriol was a wizard who ran away from the Likan kingdom many years ago, he was supposed to become some great counsellor fro the royal family, with a set up marriage and everything, but he didn't want that so he ran away. He ended up in the black forest and they didn't let him leave, not that he cared. He build himself a cabin on the outside of the kingdom and there he could practice all the magic he wanted and there was no one to tell him how to do it. He became a close friend to Sayoran, who was the one who found him first. They understood each other perfectly and besides Eriol was the only person that could stand to be near Sayoran for a long time.

Sayoran was leaving Eriol's cabin, he had to go back to the castle, he had to train his sword skills with the new general his father found. He was young guy with great sword skills, but he thought he could be over Sayoran and was always treating him like crap because he was his teacher, and he didn't like being treated that way. Also he thought he could have any girl in the kingdom which really bothered him, because he was the only one able to have every girl in the kingdom. But he was going to arrive late, he had no intentions of making Naraku happy by assisting to all of his lessons.

He was riding next to the river, when he spotted something in the distance. It looked like someone was sleeping on the ground, so he approached it slowly, almost unnoticeable. When he was close enough he could tell it was a girl, almost his age. She was all wet and her dress was all torn apart. Her hair was golden brown and really long, and he could tell her figure was amazing. She seemed to be unconscious, so he got off his horse and walked over to her, he leaned over and saw her face. She was breathing calmly, so eh tried to wake her up but couldn't do it. Her face was so beautiful, she looked like and angel. He had never seen such a beautiful girl in his life. He decided he was going to take her over to Eriol's so that Eriol could cure her and then he would decide what he was going to do with her.

Eriol opened the door and saw Sayoran carrying a young girl with her clothes all wet and torn. He entered and placed the girl on Eriol's bed and then looked at him.

"I found her near the river" Sayoran said seriously "She is unconscious I don't know what happened to her but I couldn't just leave her there, I was hoping that you could cure her, and then we'll see who she is and we can see what we'll do with her" he said trying not to look too worried about the girl, he had a reputation to keep.

"Sure" Eriol said approaching the girl and staring at her "You said you found her near the river?" Sayoran nodded "I heard that Likan was attacked last night, maybe she is from there"  
"We can't tell unless she waked up don't you think?" Sayoran said trying to make Eriol look stupid

"Sure Sayoran, look I'll take care of her, and you can come tomorrow if you want, I think that by then she must be awake" Sayoran nodded and then left the cabin, he couldn't let Eriol notice that he cared for that girl, she was really pretty, and it would be a shame if something happened to her.

When Sayoran left Eriol went over to his table and started making a potion. When it was done he grabbed some herbs and walked over to the girl. He sat next to her and passed the herbs in front of her nose. The strong smell brought her back to life, she opened her eyes and started coughing. He stared at her waiting to see how she reacted.

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself on a bed, a young man sitting in front of her with a very calm face, he was holding a cup in his hands. She couldn't remember anything, slowly things came back to her, the attack, and how she had to leave Likan so fast, and the then rapids on the river.

"Where am I?" she asked a little bit scared but trying not to show it.

"You're safe, my name is Eriol, drink this" he handed her the cup and she was hesitant to grab it "It's not poison, it's a tea I made, it will help you feel better"

She grabbed the cup and started drinking the tea

"Where am I?" She asked again

"Let's not worry about that just yet, you have to get out of those clothes and I imagine you must be hungry" He stood up and went over to a cabinet "Here, I guess this'll do" He handed her over a long white gown, it was with long sleeves and it looked old, but it was clean and warm. "You can change in that room, I'll fix you something to eat"

She stood up and went over to the other room, she took of her dress and wore the sleeping gown, it was really warm. She went back to the other room where Eriol was serving her some food. He smiled at her and handed her over the plate with food, she ate it without saying a word.

"A friend of mine found you earlier, he brought you here so that I would cure you. He is coming tomorrow so we'll talk and see what you are to do now. In the mean time, if you want I can give you something to sleep, I guess you are tired and you must feel really weak, I have no idea how you made to survive those rapids"  
"I was trying to get to Zaran, but I..."  
"You are from Likan aren't you?"  
"My name is Sakura, I'm the princess from Likan, we were under attack and I had to run, I planned to go to Zaran to ask for some help but..."  
"Sakura? That's a beautiful name, cherry blossom" she smiled at his comment "Don't worry for now, I'm afraid I can't give you any news to what happened in your kingdom princess, but don't worry, we'll help you out"

"Thanks" she said with a shy voice.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'll be updating anytime soon, cause I am doing nothing, no school no nothing so I have a lot of free time, so review and wait for new chapters!


	2. chapter 2

FANTASY DREAMS

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura, clamp does, but I do own the story line!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning Eriol woke up and was surprised to see that Sakura was already up and had made breakfast for both of them. They had breakfast and started talking about nothing in special, it seemed to him that she was just trying to know him, trying to know a little bit more about this place that she had ended in.

"What will happen to me now?" she asked out of the blue

"Well, my friend will come probably a bit later, he is the one that will decide what to do with you, I'm sorry if I can't tell you nothing else princess, but I am not allowed, it is up to him to tell you everything, and besides it's his right" he said trying to avoid the question she had asked "He is a nice guy once you get to know him I swear"

Somehow that last comment he made to her freaked her out, why would he say that to her? Probably the guy wasn't so nice, probably he was going to make her his servant or something like that. She noticed that Eriol was staring weirdly at her, like if he could tell what she was thinking so she just smiled at him

"Can you tell me were I can bathe?" she had to get rid of that awkward silence and that was the only thing that popped to her mind, besides she really wanted a bath "And maybe if you have something to wear

"Sure! I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier, I can take you to a small waterfall, it's not so far away, you can bathe there, no one will see you, the water is clean and it's really refreshing" he said smiling "And I have some old clothes that could serve you, they are the old army uniform, but I think they will fit you"

"Army uniform?" she asked confused

"Ohh yeah well the kingdom has the royal guard, not longer an army, and I have one of their uniforms, it's better than nothing, when my friend comes he will probably give you normal clothes"

So Sakura went with Eriol to look for the uniform, it was a thick cloth, green, probably used for camouflage ( imagine something like the elves clothes on the lord of the rings) but it served her well for the time being. After that Eriol guided her though the forest, he made sure she looked carefully at the way so she could make her way back alone. They finally arrived to a small waterfall, hidden behind a lot of tall trees and bushes. It was surround by al kinds of flowers which made the view amazing to eye, the water was the cleanest she had ever seen, and when she touched the water with her hand she noticed that it wasn't cold at all.

"So, I'll leave you here, take your time, don't get lost going back, if you do, just come back here, if you aren't home in a while I'll come look for you ok?" Sakura nodded and smiled at him. She watched him until he disappeared in between the trees and she started to take off her clothes.  
She got inside the river slowly and took a deep breath so she could get under the water to get completely wet. The water felt so nice underneath her, she really felt refreshed. She started swimming towards the waterfall and stood underneath it, feeling the water run through her body. She felt like in paradise.

Sayoran woke up early, that girl should have been awaken by then, he went to have breakfast with the rest of him family without saying a word like was his custom. His mother had recently hired a new teacher for him, to train him in his sword fighting skills along with the rest of the royal guard. He was also to train him with all the other instruments, like bow and arrow, hand to hand combat, and things like that. But when he met the guy he didn't like him at all. The guy was no more than three years older than him, and he had an irritating personality. Also he thought he could have any girl he wanted which wasn't true, that was Sayoran's skill, he wasn't gonna let some stupid new guy take away all the girls from him, not to mention, that he thought himself superior than Sayoran only because he was his trainer. He really didn't like the guy, but his mother wouldn't fire him, she insisted that it was for Sayoran's best interest, so ever since he became even colder towards his mother. He tried to spend most of the day outside the castle, in some of his friends houses or go to Eriol's that was his favourite thing to do.

"Sayoran don't forget you have to train with Naraku today, yesterday you didn't go to your training session" his mother pointed out to him

"I forgot, besides it's not like he is gonna miss me, he also has to train the royal guard, and they are a lot of guys, I am the best fighter in the kingdom, I think I don't have to go to every days training" he said to his mother coldly

"You can be the best sword fighter but you still have to train, and today you are going to make it, I don't care what you have to do"

"Whatever" he said leaving the table, he really hated that guy.

Sayoran walked over to the stabled and took his horse, he decided he was going to go to Eriol's house and see what happened to the girl.

The way to Eriol's cabin was a little bit long, but he enjoyed riding through the forest, it was peaceful and he forgot all the problems he had on the castle. He wasn't so far away from Eriol's cabin when he heard a female voice. He got off his horse and started walking silently to the place where the voice came from, it seemed to come from the waterfall, but that couldn't be because only Eriol knew about that place, it was Sayoran's favourite place in the whole forest. He stopped when he was at a distance where he could see everything on the waterfall but couldn't be seen. He stayed still for a second when he saw w young girl swimming on the river. At first he got upset, thinking that somehow other people had found his secret place, but then he looked closer at the girl. Her body was perfect, her long golden brown hair shinned at the sun fell over her, and he face looked like an angel. It didn't took him long to recognize the girl he had rescued the day before, she was even more beautiful than the day before. He decided he would go to Eriol's place and act as if he hadn't seen her there.

Sakura was walking slowly through the forest, she could already see the cabin far away, the way wasn't difficult to remember, but she was enjoying the sight, the forest was the most beautiful place she ever seen. When she was close enough to he cabin she saw a horse, and guessed the guy who found her was already there. She walked to the cabin and stopped in front of the door, she could hear the voiced within. One of them looked to be upset about something

"Can you believe her!" she heard "telling me to train with that asshole, I'm the best sword fighter in the whole kingdom!!"

"Chill out Sayoran, it can't be that bad"

Sakura, didn't now either to go in or wait longer, but suddenly the door burst open and she saw Eriol smiling at her on the other side

"Hi princess, please come in" Sakura entered and looked at Sayoran, he was very good looking his messy chocolate brown hair fell over his face, and she could tell he had a very well built body "Princess, this is my dear friend prince Sayoran, he is the one who found you"

Sakura made a small vow and smiled at him a little bit scared, his face was beautiful, but his serious stare felt like he could kill someone

"Sayoran, this is princess Sakura, from the Likan kingdom" he stared at her for some seconds

"Nice to meet you, how are you feeling?" he said with a deep voice

"Better thank you" she said shyly

"Eriol, would you mind? I guess I have to talk to her" Eriol just smiled at him

"Sure, I'll be outside" he left the cabin closing the door behind him, leaving Sakura and Sayoran alone. Suddenly she felt scared of him.

"Listen, I'm just going to tell you the truth" he said staring at her "But sit down first" Sakura sat down on a chair and looked at him, she had no idea what he was going to say but she feared it was bad news from her kingdom "You are on a hidden kingdom, the forest kingdom, one of 4 hidden kingdoms all through out the country, we have a law here, if a person arrives to the kingdom, without being invited they aren't allowed to ever leave it, it's to keep the secret, so I'm sorry to tell you that you are forbidden to ever leave this place if you want to stay alive, if you decide to run away you are going to be hunted down and killed afterwards, so I suggest you don't try to run away from here" Sayoran looked at her face, she looked surprised and also not very happy with what he just told her

"So what I am just supposed to stay here? I don't now anyone here, I have no place to live, I am a princess, I have a kingdom!! You can't keep me here against my will!"  
"No one is forcing you" he said standing up and walking to her "But you'll be dead if you ever leave this place without my permission, look don't worry, at the palace there are plenty of rooms, since you are a princess I don't expect you'd want nothing less, you can live there, and I'll talk to my mom, probably she'll say you can live there if you promise to do something else"  
"Something else like what?" she asked confused

"Well the last two guys that appeared in the kingdom were ordered to become soldiers, you may be ordered to become a soldier as well, or and enchantress, you now, something that could be useful for us" Sakura just nodded, this was too much information for her to process at once. "Well let's go, I have to train with this idiot my mom hired to be my master, I really hate him and I wouldn't like to spend more time with him than I need too, so let's go"  
  
They left Eriol's cabin and started riding towards Sayoran's kingdom, Sakura didn't say anything, this guys was really weird, he was helping her but he had this attitude that made her feel he was just doing it because he had to, that her presence was bothering him.

Finally they reached to high wooden doors that were opened as they approached them, they entered a place so beautiful Sakura couldn't believe it. All the houses and the palace were built on the trees, with white wood, that seemed to have glow of it's own. There were fountains and small rivers everywhere on the ground, gardens that had flowers with every colour on them, she couldn't believe she was on such a beautiful place, but she tried to hide her amazement.  
Sayoran looked at her face when they entered, he was glad she liked it, this was a pretty place, and she was going to have to live in there for the rest of her life, he knew it was hard, the same thing happened to him, only that he was born there, so didn't have much of a chance on the world.

They reached the castle and Sayoran started guiding her through a high white stairway that seemed to lead to the highest floor. When they reached it Sakura found herself on a huge terrace, it had some tables and it was beautifully decorated, it had like 4 doors and Sayoran went directly to the first one. She followed him and saw that as he opened the door it revealed a white room, it was a huge with a bed in the center with pink linings, and pink curtains, the room was neat and she loved it. It had a balcony with a table and some chairs, and form it she could see the entire kingdom, and she could spot a fountain she saw at the beginning, she thought it was beautiful.

"I hope you like this, it's your room, my room is just two doors from this, if you need anything, I'll have someone come and fix you up with some dresses, in the meant time I think in that wardrobe you must find something that fits you, they are my sister's old dresses, since she got married she left those here, they are as good as new, I think they fit you" He said starting to leave the room

"Wait!" he looked at her impatiently "Was this your sister's room?"  
"No, this is like a guest room, that is now yours, listen Sakura I have to go talk to my mother and train, I'll send someone in shortly, don't worry" that said he left the room and left Sakura there. She went over to the cabinet were she found all the dresses, they were in every colour, with extremely light cloths, and weird designs that she found really amazing. She tried on some dresses and they didn't fit her, they were too big. Then she saw a pink dress, it was long and had spaguetti stripes it was really pretty and perfect for that hot day.  
Having her clothes picked up she looked at a smaller cabinet on the other side of the room, she went to it and opened it carefully, inside was a little library with all sorts of books, she picked the first one she saw and went over to the balcony and started reading.

Sayoran entered his mothers room and found her talking with one of her maids, as she saw him she told the maid to leave and told Sayoran to sit down

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting down as well "If this is about your training lessons I'm sorry but"  
"It's not about that" he interrupted "I found someone" this caught his mothers attention so he went on "She is a princess I found her almost dead on the side of the river, Eriol took care of her yesterday and i brought her in today, I told her everything and she is ok with it, I just wanted you to know"  
"Just like that?!" his mother asked a little bit upset "You can't just bring in a girl and have her live here, I must meet her and decided what to do with her"  
"I already decided, she is staying here, she can train to become a soldier, or she could train to become an enchantress either one of those is useful for us, she'll be living here, I already gave her a room"  
"Why the sudden interest on this girl? You don't think you'll get out of your engagement with Meiling do you? You can have her here, but you have to marry Meiling" Sayoran was silent at this comment, he didn't bring Sakura in to get rid of Meiling, he just wanted to have her there

"I know, I'll tell her she has to choose between those two things" he said standing up "now if you'd excuse me I have to go train" he left his mothers room, and headed towards the plaza were he trained Naraku was already there and training with some other guys.

"You are late Sayoran" he pointed out

"It's your highness and I can be late if I want to" he said taking out his sword

"Yeah well it's ok, we were just staring at this amazing girl in the castle, do you now who she is? Biran was trying out his new invention, it's this thing that allows you to see things that are far away really close, and he spotted out this girl on the castle take a look" Sayoran grabbed the thing and looked the way Naraku told him to. He saw Sakura sitting on her balcony reading a book, she had changed her clothes to a pink dress that suited her perfectly.

"She's perfect isn't she?" Naraku said taking the thing and looking at her "Who is she I haven't seen her before, I would sure like to meet her"  
"She's not for you" Sayoran said getting on a fighting position

"What do you mean?"  
"She's a princess, I found her yesterday, she's staying here, and she is not for you, besides you are not her type"  
"Sayoran I am every girls type! So what you want her for yourself, you have Meiling, don't be ridiculous! Besides when she meets me I am sure she is going to want me"

"I don't want her for my self I just happen to now she won't like you" saying this he started fighting Naraku, he was good, but not like him, he still didn't understand why his mother hired him.

Sakura was on her room when someone knocked on the door, she opened it and saw a girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes, she was wearing a lilac light dress that looked a lot like hers, and was holding on her hand a little box

"HI!!" she said cheerfully "My name is Tomoyo, I'm here to make you some dresses, Sayoran sent me" she said walking inside "I see you found some dresses, I made that one for the princess, but it didn't fit her, it' pretty isn't it?" Sakura nodded and closed the door "So your name is Sakura right? It's such a pretty name, you are so lucky to have this room, I wanted it but well, I have room, I got lost and ended up here, ever since I haven't left, not that I care really, this place is really pretty and peaceful, and the queen let me stay if I made something for them, so I started making dresses for them, it's not like I am a maid, actually I am treated like a princess, I just love making clothes, I have so many ideas for your dresses!!" Sakura started laughing at Tomoyo, she was really funny "And if you need anything just ask me, I can show you around if you want to"  
"That would be great! But am I allowed to leave this room?  
"Ohh yeah, don't worry about Sayoran he just looks like he is some crazy psycho, but he is really sweet once you get to now him, you are not a prisoner here, I'll show around, and by the way the queen want to meet you but don't worry about here either, she is really nice, at least nicer than Sayoran, she told me you are going to train with Sayoran and the rest, you are so lucky the master is really hot, his name is Naraku, he is not my type, but I can't deny he is hot, and she also told me you are going to become an enchantress, that's nice too, you are so lucky! I wanted to become an enchantress but I don't have the skills, so I stick up with making dresses"  
"I don't know if I have the skills to become an enchantress, I know I have fighting skills, I use to train with my brother, it was so much fun"

"Yeah well, we'll see, in the mean time, let's make you some dresses!"

* * *

So what do you think? Sorry it took me so late to update, but I've been really busy, I promise I'll update sooner. Please R&R and tell me what you think I have to change, add, I don't know... keep reviewing please!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

FANTASY DREAMS

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does..... lucky bastards.

AN: by the way I forgot to mention last time and you guys reminded me in the reviews, the kingdom looks like Lorien in The Lord of the Rings, but different, more village like, I got the idea from there. And also thanx fro the reviews I love to get reviews!!!

Chapter 3

Sayoran was laying on his bed, he was tired, after the training he took a bath and now all he wanted to do was sleep. He hadn't seen Sakura the rest of the day, when he returned form training, he went over to her room but he didn't find her there, she was probably out looking around so he didn't bother to look for her, she was probably with Tomoyo, she was a cool girl, Eriol was dating her, they were like the perfect couple.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard some laughter. He stood up and walked over to the door, and when he opened it he saw Tomoyo and Sakura entering her room. He was going to close the door when Tomoyo spotted him.

"Sayoran! You are awaken, I thought you were going to be sleeping, you know after the hard training!"  
"Yeah well I wasn't" he said seriously.

"Well we are going to go to Sakura's room, care to join us?" Tomoyo told him "You look like you could use some fun, or some girl company" she said slightly smiling, she saw the way he was looking at Sakura.

"No, I want to sleep, see you tomorrow Sakura, you'll have training with me"  
"Wait isn't Naraku the one supposed to sword train?" Tomoyo interrupted

"Yeah, but I'll train her at first, and maybe we'll go to Eriol's, he is going to help you with the magic"

Sakura nodded and slightly smiled at him, she was still afraid of him, regardless of all the things Tomoyo told her about him. Sayoran left the two girls that went to Sakura's room and stayed up talking about everything.

The next morning Sayoran entered her room and woke her up very early, they were going to train, he gave her some clothes to train in and they left to the plaza. They spent most of the morning training, she actually did have some experience so it wasn't that boring for Sayoran, they had some nice fights. Then they each went their separate ways to take a shower and they were supposed to have lunch with his mother, which he didn't want to do, but when he found out Sakura had already met his mother he agreed. And after lunch they went over to Eriol's place so Sakura could start with her magic. Sayoran decided to take a walk while Sakura and Eriol made some magic, so he went to his favorite spot in the forest. He took off his shoes and got his feet on the cold river water. He laid down on the grass and closed his eyes. Then he remembered the day before, when he saw Sakura there, she was really beautiful, but he couldn't allow himself to think that about her, he was engaged to Meiling, and there was nothing he could do about it, besides Sakura didn't show much of an interest on him.

Eriol and Sakura were working on some potions when Eriol decided to ask her how everything was going with her life

"Great!" she said happily "They treat me really nice at the castle, the place is really beautiful, yesterday I met this girl who will make some dresses for me"  
"Tomoyo?" he interrupted, Sakura nodded "She is really something isn't she?"  
"Well she is really nice, how do you now her?"  
"She is like my girlfriend, we've been going out ever since she showed up here"

"That's so sweet!!!" Sakura said joyfully, which made Eriol laugh

"And how's Sayoran treating you?"

"Ok I guess, he doesn't talk that much, and he is very serious around me, I think he doesn't like me. Today we trained all the morning, but it was like just training, I'm used to train having fun, I don't now, I guess he just doesn't like me"  
"Give him some time, id he didn't liked you he wouldn't be helping you this much, he just has a lot of things on his mind right now. But don't worry, just try to ignore him and have fun without him! You met Tomoyo, he know absolutely everyone and every cool place at the kingdom, she could take you to a pub, maybe there you could meet someone"

"That would be really great!" Eriol smiled at her and kept on with the class. After a while Sayoran returned and told them that in a little while they were leaving so Eriol decided to stop the class and have something to eat with them.

Sakura wasn't hungry so she went outside

"She is a really sweet girl Sayoran" Eriol said

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean she is sweet, you'd better treat her well, because judging by her personality if she doesn't like it here, she is going to bail, and I know you wouldn't have the strength to hunt her down"

"We'll see, she's ok, a really good fighter and"  
"She's alone here Sayoran, she needs a friend, not a master" Eriol interrupted

Sakura entered and both guys looked at her

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked

"No, we are leaving now" Sayoran stood up and left. Sakura said goodbye to Eriol and followed Sayoran.

Sakura entered her room and found Tomoyo on her room, lot's of dresses everywhere, the place looked like a mess.

"Hey Sakura! I made you some dresses!"

"Wow that was really fast!"

"Yeah well I had some almost done, come on, try them on!!" After like two hours of trying on dresses, Sakura was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but didn't now how to tell Tomoyo to leave

"Hey Sakura I am going out with some friends tonight, we are going to this pub, everyone goes there, it's really cool, you can come if you want" She was really tired but decided she was going to follow Eriol's advice and start meeting people. So she got ready and went with Tomoyo.

The pub was a very pretty place, tables everywhere there was a bar where some guys were sitting, drinking. Sakura followed Tomoyo to a table where she saw a group of girls, they were introduced and they started talking. After a while Tomoyo was telling a story about something stupid Eriol had done when she was interrupted by a man placing his beer jar on their table

"Hello girls how's everything going?" Naraku said taking a sit next to Sakura and eyeing her

"Hey Naraku, I didn't expect to see you here" one of the girls said

"Yeah well, I decided to rake some air and I ended up in here, I see we have a new member of the clan" he said looking at Sakura "A pleasure, my name is Naraku, I am the head official of the army here"  
"Ohh so you are the famous sword master" Sakura said smiling at him "My name's Sakura" Naraku took her hand and softly kissed it

"I'm glad to find out you've heard of me"

"Well you appear to be very known here" she said looking at the girls who laughed

"So tell me Sakura, how did you end up in this kingdom?" Sakura stood silent for a second and decided it was better not to say anything about her kingdom or the war

"I was on a boat and we were attacked, only I survived and I ended up on the shore, Sayoran found me and brought me in"  
"He must like you, if he let's you call him Sayoran, and I see he's given you one of the castle rooms, you are lucky, he is not a very nice person, but you have to recognize that he can do some things right"

"He is a nice person!" Tomoyo interrupted "You just don't like him because he is prepotent when he is near you"  
"You think that means he is jealous of me?"

"Well he was like the best looking guy on the whole kingdom before you came, maybe he is a little jealous" added one of the girls

"Yeah it must be tough to have all the girls fall for someone else than him, well, I still don't like him, but what are we going to do"

The rest of the night the spent it talking and having fun. When it was late Sakura said she was tired and she was going to leave, and Naraku offered to walk her to her chambers, so they left together.

"You think they are going to do something?" one of the girls asked when they left

"I don't think so, her chambers are next to prince Sayoran's and I have the feeling he is not her type" Tomoyo said staring at them as they left "Besides they've just met, Naraku is a player but he likes to have fun in the flirting don't you agree with me?"

Sakura and Naraku where walking towards the castle, she was telling him about her training with Sayoran and with Eriol, he was really impressed she could deal with both things, it wasn't common for a girl to be good at both

"I guess I'm just great!" she said mockingly

"Well I happen to think you a great girl Sakura, you know if you want you can tell Sayoran I will train with you, that way you won't have to spend so much time with him"  
"I really don't mind, he is a little scary, but he is nice to me" she said softly

"Well whenever you want you now, I am around"

They almost reaching the terrace that lead to her room, and Sayoran's too.

"I can go from here, don't worry" she said stopping "Thanks for coming with me"

He smiled at her, and took her hand "You're welcome" he said kissing her hand "See you around I guess"

"Yeah" this said Naraku left and Sakura walked to her room, when she was about to reach her door, she noticed Sayoran's door was opened, she quietly approached it and saw Sayoran inside, wearing no shirt and walking around. She was going to go to her room when he saw her

"Sakura!" he said, she stopped and looked at him "Where were you?" he asked seriously

"I... was with Tomoyo, at a pub" she said staring at him, looking at his perfectly formed abs, and his strong arms "I'm sorry wasn't I allowed to go out?"

"No, I mean, you can go out, I just... never mind, you came back alone?" he asked moving towards the door

"Naraku walked me here"

"NARAKU?!" his reaction startled her

"Yeah, he offered and..."  
"Don't you ever talk to him again do you listen!" he ordered her. Sakura felt he had no saying in this matter, he couldn't tell her who to talk to

"I think that if I want to I'll talk to him, he hasn't made anything wrong to me, it's not my fault you hate him, he is really nice to me so if I want I'll keep talking to him!!!" she answered back staring to get annoyed "It's enough that you don't let me leave this place, now you have to tell me who I can talk to, It's just too much Sayoran!"  
"Don't you talk to me that way!" he yelled at her "You owe me your life! And if I say you can't talk to him you won't talk to him!"  
"NO YOU DON'T!" she turned around and walked over to her room, slamming the door behind her. Sayoran did the same thing and slammed his door.

Sakura took off her dress and changed to a night gown, she was really upset, she couldn't believe Sayoran, only because he hated Naraku it didn't mean she had to hate him too, he was really cute, and she would never do anything with him, but seeing how Sayoran reacted she was willing to start going out with Naraku, she knew she could do it and she knew Sayoran couldn't do anything about it.

Sayoran was really upset, he already hated Naraku, and now he was making a move on Sakura, he knew he shouldn't care, but he felt he had to protect her, and keeping her away from Naraku was one thing he had to do.

The next morning they both went to train, but didn't speak a word to each other, only the necessary, then she said she could go alone to Eriol's so Sayoran stayed at the kingdom while she went to Eriol's cabin. When she told Eriol what happened he was really amused by it, he couldn't stop laughing and Sakura couldn't get why, and she told Tomoyo what happened she had the same reaction. She figured out they were both really weird which made a more perfect couple.

After that day she and Sayoran stopped talking to each other, and every time they did talk was only to fight about something stupid, either that she wasn't holding the sword the correct way, or that Sayoran made too much noise in the night when he was with some girl, or that Sakura was like 5 minutes late to train, stuff like that. Every one got used to their constant fights, and actually missed the fights sometimes, they were really amusing.

Several months went by, and their lives hadn't changed that much. Eriol and Tomoyo were engaged, Sayoran was allowed to train without Naraku, and Sakura had become one of the brightest enchantress they had ever seen, she could control the elements perfectly, so Eriol decided to take the classes slowly, just like twice a week, Sayoran on the other hand never allowed her to rest, sometimes they stayed until late training. She was sure he only did it to annoy her, but she liked sword training, and they also tried other kinds of weapons, like the bow and arrow. Also Naraku kept on flirting with her, but he never really tried anything with her, but just the fact that he was always around her annoyed Sayoran and that made Naraku happy

One day Sakura arrived at the plaza, like every morning to train with Sayoran, but she couldn't find him anywhere, she was already planning on how to bother him about his tardiness, when he arrived with a face that seemed like he had just seen a dead person

"What's wrong?!" she asked getting worried

"Meiling is coming for a visit next week" he said taking a sit, on a bench "This is going to be like hell!!!"  
Sakura knew about his engagement to Meiling, but no one ever talked about it, she knew he didn't want to go through with it, but there was no way to get out of it.

"I don't think it's going to be that bad, I mean, for you, the poor girl is going to be stuck with you for the rest of her life, figure out who she's feeling!"

"Don't start, or you are going to get it when we are training"  
"I would like to see that!" she said taking her sword and getting into position

"You asked for it!" Sayoran stood up and took his sword.

Sakura was the first to attack, but Sayoran dodged it easily, then he attacked back. They started fighting fiercely one attack after the other. Sakura was taking the lead of the fight so Sayoran had to do something about it. He started attacking her, moving towards her so that he made her walk backwards until she reached the wall and couldn't walk any more. He was attacked, but Sakura blocked it, they were both making force, they swords were crossed in front of their faces, and they were both trying to win. Finally Sayoran made her drop her sword and smiled at her but never moving from his position, in front of her.

"See" he said placing both of his hands next to her shoulders, pinning her against the wall and not letting her go anywhere "I told you, you were going to get it" he said staring at her emerald eyes, he loved her eyes, and he loved them more when they were upset just like that instant

"You were just lucky!" she said moving her body towards him trying to push him but she only found herself closer to him

"I don't think so" he was staring at her eyes and studying every part of her face, her creamy skin, her pink soft lips, her sweet small nose, she was so beautiful

"Just wait" she said staring at his amber eyes, he was really handsome, she loved how his messy chocolate brown hair fell to his face, how he tried to look mad, but now she knew him well enough to tell that he was playing it. Then she noticed how close their faces were from each other, her heart started beating faster and she looked into his eyes. When she felt he was slowly moving towards her she decided to take action

"I still think the one I should pity is Meiling" she said pushing him softly away from her, placing her hands on his chest "Listen Sayoran I have to do something, I'll see you later" she walked away from him and left the plaza, she couldn't tell what would have happened if she had stayed. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't kiss Sayoran, she couldn't fall in love with him, he was engaged to Meiling, and there was no possible way she could have him. She decided to take those thoughts away from her mind by going to visit Tomoyo.

Authors note: So what do you think so far?? Good? Bad? I plan on making it more interesting on the next chapters, and I have great news I'm going to update faster! I have most of the chapters already written, but I want more reviews! If I see you people are liking it I'll update ok?? Well tell me what you think, and please review!!!!!!!


	4. chapter 4

FANTASY DREAMS

AN: Hey everyone!!!!!!! Thanx for the great reviews!! I love you guyz! Don't stop reviewing plz!! Well here is a new chapter. This one is a lemon, so don't read if you can't stand it, and by the way, I'm not so good at describing sex scenes, and this is the first time I do it so give me a break if you don't like ok? And well just read, enjoy and review later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4

Sakura was walking through her room. It was late at night and there was probably no one up on the whole kingdom, but she wasn't tired, she was exited, afraid, confused, she had all these emotions inside of her that she couldn't manage.

On one hand she kept thinking about Syaoran, she thought he hated her, she thought they were never going to get along, but she kept thinking on what happened earlier during their training session. They almost kissed, how could that happen?

On the other hand, Meiling was going to arrive the next day. A huge party was being held on her honor. She didn't plan on assisting to it. Everyone knew she didn't get along with Syaoran, so it wouldn't be weird if she didn't attend. But that was not the reason why she wasn't going. The idea of Syaoran with some girl, it just bothered her. Even though it shouldn't it wasn't like she and Syaoran had any relationship going on, he was a free man, and she was a free woman.

Finally she was getting tired and decided to get into bed. Getting some sleep was the best thing to do at the moment. There was nothing she could do.

Not long after she got into bed, her door started to open quietly. She looked over to see who it was, but was only able to see the silhouette of a man standing there.

"Sakura?" She recognized Syaoran's voice so she sat down on her bed as he entered her room "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and I came to see if you were awake"  
"Well I am awake" she said with an annoyed voice "Why couldn't you sleep? Nervous about seeing Meiling tomorrow?" she had to say something, because he had a deadly face

"In part, but I couldn't sleep because of something else"

"Being nervous about Meiling sounds perfectly normal, I heard she is a little bit crazy" she smiled to him as he sat on her bed next to her

"What else did you hear?" he asked looking directly at her eyes. They were so beautiful

"I also heard that she is crazy in love with you, and that she was the one that made this engagement happen"  
"Yeah" he said with an annoyed face "She is nice, but I hate it when a girl spends all day around me, and she is like that, she won't ever leave me alone!"  
"Isn't there a way to get off this engagement" she had to ask. The question just popped out of her, it wasn't her intention to ask, but she had to know.

"I don't think so" He didn't sound so sure about his answer. Somehow he had always hoped that his marriage with Meiling was going to get canceled. One time one of his sisters told him that there was a way to break off the engagement, but she couldn't tell him what it was. "I just hope she'll get tired of me" Sakura smiled at him, and looked elsewhere, she couldn't stand his stares, they were so full of something, she couldn't figure it out. But just staring at him made her shiver.

"Sakura?" She looked at him with a wondering stare "Why did you leave so early today?" She knew he was talking about the training earlier, but she wasn't able to tell him the real reason of why she left.

"I had something to do" He was looking straight at her eyes and he knew she was lying

"Are you sure?" He got closer to her, making eye contact. He really had to know. He just wanted to know. If she hadn't left earlier he would have kissed her. He wanted to kiss her, he needed to kiss her. He wanted to taste her lips, to taste her skin, but he wasn't so sure she wanted the same

"Yeah" She said nervously, his eyes made her weak, she couldn't lie to him, he couldn't look away, she felt trapped in his amber eyes. "I.."  
She was going to say something else, something to change the subject, but Syaoran didn't let her start. He placed his hand on her cheek and lowered his face so his lips touched hers, he started kissing her passionately. Lowering his hands to her waist and pulling her to him.

Sakura couldn't believe what was going on. Syaoran just kissed her, and she wasn't strong enough to back off. She wanted him so badly.

She felt his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Then still kissing her he placed her on the bed, getting on top of her. Tasting her mouth, moving his tongue along with hers. Sucking on her lower lip and then he started to trail down kisses to her neck. It felt so good.

Syaoran was kissing her neck, and moving up to her ear, he started nibbling on her earlobe and he felt her breath started to quicken. He wanted to taste her all, to touch her, to make her feel loved.

His hand went down to her thigh and he started moving her sleeping gown upwards so his hands could touch her soft skin. He started caressing her thigh and started moving his hand to her center. He found her easily and with his finger he started playing with her clitoris.  
He heard her moan at his touch, he felt her breath on his neck, so he knew he had to go further. Two of his fingers entered her, and he started to move them in and out of her, moving around inside of her, making her moan even harder. He started doing it stronger, he changed fingers and kept on going, feeling her wetness, wanting more and more from her.

He took his hand out of her, and looked at her, she was looking at him, her eyes filled with desire. He kissed her again.

In between kisses he took off he night gown and looked at her perfect body. She took off his shirt and touched his chest, she felt his strong body under her hands, he was so perfect.

Syaoran started kissing her neck and started going down to her breast. He was sucking one of her nipples softly as she played with his messy hair.

"Syaoran?" She lifted up his head softly and stared at his eyes. They had as much lust in them as she was sure her eyes had. "I want you inside of me" He smiled at her and kissed her again.

Sakura felt his member start penetrating her, it hurt a little, and he noticed it on her face

"Am I hurting you?" His voice had concern in it. She kissed him and moved her head in denial, so he went on.

He was inside of her, and he started moving in and out. She started moving her hips to his rhythm, feeling lots of thing she hadn't felt before, it felt so damn good, and she wanted more of it.

They started moving faster and faster. Their breaths quickened and they could both feel the glory of it.

Finally it was over, they both came and now they were resting next to each other on Sakura's bed. Sakura fell asleep before Syaoran, he stayed for a while looking at her sleep peacefully, looking like an angel, and then he fell asleep.

Sakura woke up the next morning and found that Syaoran had already left her room. She had a big smile on her face. She still couldn't believe she had sex with him. It felt so good. That day she didn't have to train or do anything. So she decided she was going to go to the waterfall on the forest. She loved it there, it was so peaceful.

Syaoran was on his mother's room, sitting on a chair looking at her mother, who was writing some stuff. Then she stopped and looked at her son

"Listed Syaoran, Meiling will arrive in the afternoon. I expect you are going to be a gentleman to her and you won't try to make her break off the engagement like you did last time" her voice sounded serious and demanding  
"Sure mother" he was bored. She gave him the same speech every time Meiling went to visit "But just so you know, I won't stop trying to break off the engagement, I don't want to marry her, I don't love her!" It was the same conversation they have had many times before, and he could never win it "I know there is a way to break off this engagement, and I will find it!"

"Why do you want to break it off! There is no other girl you like, so there is no point on breaking off the engagement, Meiling loves you, and she can make you happy!"  
"What?" He couldn't believe his ears, this time his mother had made a mistake "You mean that if I find a girl to marry I can break the engagement to Meiling?" He saw the fear on his mother's eyes. He wasn't' supposed to know that.

"Well yes" She said defeated "But even if you find a girl you want to marry, she has to be approved off by me, and the other kings of the hidden kingdoms, and I don't think that Meiling's parents are going to approve of any girl"  
He knew that. Every time that someone from the royalty was getting married the other kings had to approve. It was a law on the hidden kingdoms. They had to make sure that the person moving on to the throne was trustworthy and would keep on their customs as they had been before.

"And what if I make them accept her?"

"Her? You mean you have a girl?" His mother's eyes just kept widening with surprise "I know you have many girls Syaoran, but I doubt that you have found a one!"  
"Well I have found her mother" He said standing up and starting to leave her room

"Syaoran wait" He stopped and looked at his mother "I have one thing to ask you, even if you think this girl is the one for you, remember Meiling is coming today, so I demand that you keep this girl a secret until Meiling has left and you act as it is expected of you" She wanted him to act like an engaged man to Meiling. She was asking him to stay away from Sakura while Meiling was there, he couldn't do that! But he had to do it if he wanted his mother to accept Sakura as his future bride.

"Ok" he said quietly "But after she leaves you have to promise you'll meet her and you are going to accept out engagement" His mother nodded, she had no other option, she knew that if she said no Syaoran was going to act like and ass to Meiling, and she couldn't allow that to happen.

Syaoran left his mother's room and headed to Sakura's room as fast as he could. He opened the door but found that she wasn't there. He had no idea where she was, but she was probably at Tomoyo's or at Eriol's. He went to Tomoyo's room, but found no one there. He was starting to get desperate, he had to find her, he had to tell her that they could be together.

He was about to get a horse when he noticed the time, Meiling was arriving soon, and he had to go and get ready to receive her. He was going to ditch that off and go look for her, but he remembered the promise he made to his mother, so he went back to his room to get ready to receive Meiling.

AN: So what do you think?????????? Keep reviewing plz!! I'll update soon, I have the fifth chapter almost finished, so wait up!!!!

Ohh by the way, I posted up a new fanfic, it's called Hidden Emotions, so check it out ok??, well see ya'll later!


	5. chapter 5

FANTASY DREAMS

AN: THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!! I love getting reviews!! Keep them coming, well anyway, here is chapter 5, enjoy!

Chapter 5

Everyone around her was acting hectic, she was walking slowly though the kingdom, making her way to the castle. But she couldn't help to notice that the hole kingdom was acting crazy, she had no idea what all the mess was about, so she decided to go to the pub and find out.

Sakura entered the crowded pub, everyone looked really drunk… and happy. She walked over to the bar and waited till the bartender saw her.

"Hey Sakura!" He greeted her with a big smile "I haven't seen you in a while! What can I give you?"

"Actually, I wondered if you knew why everyone is acting so crazy" She sat down on a chair and rested her arms on the bar.

"Ohh that's easy, Meiling just arrived. Prince Syaoran went to receive her, they are like the most famous couple in the hidden kingdoms, so everyone is exited to see them together" Sakura's surprise was evident, but she had to hide it so no one would notice what she was thinking

"Ohh I see… and why does everyone love them so much? I mean, I don't really think the prince likes her that much" She was right, Syaoran didn't like her, but she wasn't sure everyone else knew that little fact

"Well, rumour is that the prince wants to break the engagement, but I don't think it's true. They are a famous couple because they have been engaged since forever! And princess Meiling has always loved the prince so much, I tell you it's not every day that you see that kind of love… coming from a girl that is" He smiled at Sakura and then looked around "Well I have to get to work Sakura, but come some time!! We miss having you around here" the bartender left and Sakura was left alone, thinking about everything that was going on.

The sun was starting to disappear behind the mountains. Sakura was sitting down on a park, she didn't want to go back to the castle, she didn't want to see Syaoran acting in love with some other girl. She wanted Syaoran to be hers.

When the people walked past her she listened to them talking about a dance, in Meiling's honour. It was going to be in two days, so everyone was looking for their dresses and gowns to wear at the party. Her annoyance grew even more. It was enough to have to listen to every single person talking about what a great couple they made, and now have to go to a dance, she wasn't going to go, she couldn't bare it.

Syaoran was sitting on the dinner table, looking as bored as possible. Meiling, who was sitting next to him was talking eagerly with his mother about how thing were back in her kingdom. She was so chatty that Syaoran felt like grabbing the first heavy thing he saw and throw it at her face to see if he could made her shut up.

"Well Meiling, here things haven't been so exiting" His mother said continuing the conversation "The most excitement we've had in a long time is Syaoran finding a girl on the riverside, she was brought in and now she lives in the castle"

"Really?" Meiling's voice sounded really impressed. She looked over at Syaoran with big eyes and then looked back at Yelan "And I suppose she is living like a servant or something, it's not common to allow a person in the castle just like that"

"Oh no, Syaoran here wouldn't let her be a servant, she is a princess, from one of the kingdom's that were destroyed some time ago" Meiling's eyes just kept getting wider with amazement, and Syaoran just kept getting smaller on his chair "He demanded that this girl was given a royal room, and he trained her to be an enchantress and a soldier"  
"An enchantress?" Meiling sounded so confused that it actually made Syaoran laugh but he had to hide his laughter "And a soldier, and how did that go? Not so well I suppose, being a princess I mean, we princesses aren't good at those things"

"She is actually the best sword fighter we have" Syaoran started talking "And one of the best enchantresses, she is really good" He had a wicked smile on his face, he knew this would bother Meiling.

"Ohh… so who trains her? Naraku I assume?" Meiling knew about Naraku, and believed just like Yelan that he was a great fighter

"No, I trained her on the sword technique, and Eriol on the magic, I have to say I've never seen such a gifted person" He kept adulating Sakura, and he saw how the anger started growing on Meiling's eyes.

"I think I have to meet this… girl" Now it was Syaoran the one surprised. Why would Meiling want to meet Sakura "if you are so fond of her then I should meet her" she sounded so confident about herself, that Syaoran just nodded and finished eating his meal without saying a word.

Two days had gone by, and Syaoran found it impossible to see Sakura. Every time he went to her room she wasn't there, and he had to spend most of the day with Meiling, pretending he liked her. On the other hand Meiling kept asking him about Sakura, she really wanted to meet her, apparently she heard some stories about Syaoran and Sakura, but wouldn't tell Syaoran what she heard.

That day Syaoran and Meiling were taking a walk through the forest, Meiling was talking and talking about something Syaoran couldn't care less. He kept thinking about Sakura, probably she heard some rumours and got upset with him, he had to find her, but with Meiling there it was a little hard.

They were riding their horses near the waterfall when Meiling got all startled, saying she heard someone on the bushes, they rode to the bushed that hid the waterfall and there they saw Sakura sitting down on the grass, reading a book.

Syaoran's surprise wasn't well hidden and Meiling stared at the girl.

"Excuse me?" She said rising her voice so Sakura could listen to her. Sakura got all startled cause she didn't hear them. Her eyes were going from Meiling to Syaoran and back to Meiling "Excuse me? How are you?" Meiling went on, speaking with a superior tone of voice. Sakura stood up and vowed to them, she looked at Meiling with a grim expression.

"My name is Sakura my lady" She said strongly "I live at the castle, I had no idea you were going to come here, if I had known then I wouldn't have come" She looked at Syaoran and glared "Believe me" she looked back at Meiling waiting for a reply.

"So YOU are Sakura" Meiling said with a demeaning tone of voice "I have heard a lot about you, it seems my dear Syaoran has a high appreciation fro you" The anger and hatred were clear in her eyes. Sakura looked at Syaoran amazed and then looked back at Meiling "I wanted to meet you but Syaoran kept saying he couldn't find you"

"That's true my lady" Sakura started "I haven't been around lately"

"What have you been doing? I understand that you have no job here, you were an apprentice on the sword skills and sorcery but you finished" The degrading tone of voice just kept getting worse and worse

"I have been practicing my sorcery your highness" Meiling got off the horse and started walking to Sakura, to take a closer look. Her eyes wondered all through her, inspecting her old dress and messy hair. Syaoran got off his horse and followed Meiling.

"I would like to have a private conversation with you" Meiling said with determination to Sakura "I don't know what Syaoran sees in you, you are nothing but a messy little girl!" She looked at Syaoran, like waiting for him to say something.

"I don't see nothing in her Meiling" Syaoran said softly "I told you those were rumours, you shouldn't believe all you listen" He turned around and got on his horse again "We should go Meiling" Meiling followed him and got on his horse, before she left she looked at Sakura.

"I will send a servant to get you for our meeting" She turned around and left. Sakura was left standing there alone. She closed her eyes and stumbled to the ground. A silent tear falling from her eye.

AN: sooooooooo what do you guys think??? I hope you like it. By the way it's going to take me a little bit longer to update, but don't worry, I'll keep updating, it's just that I am working on other stories so you understand right?? Well review!! Tell me what you think ok?????


	6. chapter 6

FANTASY DREAMS

Chapter 6

Sakura was standing in her room, trying to read her book, sitting on her balcony, staring at the kingdom beneath her. It was so beautiful, but she hated to be there, she hated Syaoran for what he did, he only used her to have some fun until Meiling arrived, so he could forget about her, it was obvious. She had heard all those stories about him being a heart breaker, she just never thought he was going to do that to her.

The night fell over the kingdom, Meiling still hadn't requested for their meeting, she was probably call on her tomorrow. For the moment she was just going to try and fall asleep, stop thinking about Syaoran, about the things they did, about his hands on her body, she had to stop thinking about him.

Sakura made her way through the castle to Meiling's room. She had been summoned in the morning but decided to show up in the afternoon. Sayoran was nowhere to be seen, not that she cared about it, he was an ass for bailing on her like that and she wasn't going to dwell over him, she planned on moving on, and getting over with this meeting with Meiling as soon as possible.

When she knocked on the door, a maid opened and showed her into a huge room, Meiling appeared through a door minutes later, wearing a beautiful red afternoon dress, she looked really pretty on it and Sakura hated her for that. It was obvious that Sayoran was going to choose her.

"I'm glad you found time on your busy agenda to coma and visit me Sakura" Meiling said in a demeaning tone, eyeing her over. "I thought I told you to come in the morning"

"Well yeah, but I was busy, I had to train" Sakura said showing her a sarcastic smile. Meiling guided her to a room with two couches were they sat and quickly a mad entered with a trey carrying tea.

"Well the reason I wanted to meet you is because I hear only your name ever since I arrived!" she said smiling "They tell me you spend a lot of time with my beloved Syaoran, and I just wanted to know what was so amazing about you that he wants to spend every second with you" Sakura didn't know what to say, to this, she drank a little tea and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Well I wouldn't say he spends so much time with me, at first he was training me, but we really don't get a long so now I train alone, to be honest I don't think he likes me that much" Meiling stared at her, like trying to figure out if she was lying

"If you say so, but some of the servants here even say that you stay in his room till late at night"

"Yeah, but not very often, you'll see, there have been like two or three days that we get along, and those day we find it pleasant to talk with each other, but that doesn't happen very often. I really don't enjoy his company that much, I find him cocky and presumptuous, but that's my point of view"

"You have some nerve talking about my fiancé that way" Meiling said seriously "Although it's true I must say" She smiled "But I really don't understand why people talk that way about you two" Sakura stayed silent and gave her a lost look "Well I just want to warn you, stay away from him, he is mine and there is no way my Syaoran is going to get interested in a girl like you"

"I realize that" Sakura said seriously "And believe me, there is no way I'll get interested in him" She stood up "Now may I leave, I have to continue my training" Meiling nodded and Sakura left the room. She didn't feel sad, or upset, she just felt angry, she hated this Meiling and hated Syaoran even more for tricking her like that! But she was going to move on.

She spent the whole day off training, staying as far away from Syaoran and Meiling as possible, she did it so that she hadn't seen them at all. She notices how people were moving along, all hectic, they were already making the preparations for the dance they were throwing for Meiling. Apparently it was going to be really fancy.

Sakura was just finishing with her training when she saw Tomoyo walk towards her with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Sakura! I was looking all over for you, I never thought I'd find you here" she said all out of breath

"I've been here all day" Sakura said trying to hide the sadness in her voice "What's so urgent that you had to look all over for me?" she said as they walked started walking

"Well the dance is in two days and I figured you still don't have a dress, and I have to make you a dress, so why don't you come over with me so I can start making it! You can't go with an old dress, it's going to be soooo fancy!" Sakura smiled faintly and looked at Tomoyo

"I don't think I'll be going to the dance"

"WHAT?? WHY NOT???" Tomoyo screaming made her smile a little

"Well I've been feeling a little tired lately, and I really don't like Syaoran, you know that, and this Meiling princess I like her even less so I find no reason to attend the party, besides I don't think they'll miss me"

"Don't say that!! You may not like them, but let me tell you I find that Syaoran actually likes you, I've seen how he looks at you, he doesn't hate you! He is probably just acting stupid because Meiling is here and he doesn't want her to notice!! But Sakura you have to go, I'll need you there!" She made puppy eyes to Sakura which made her smile even more

"I don't know Tomoyo, I won't feel comfortable, I don't know if I should go!  
"You have to go!! Besides I have good news!! It's going to be a masquerade! So you can wear your mask all night long, I don't think he won't recognize you, but at least Meiling wouldn't bother you" That last comment made her hesitate about going to the dance. She did enjoy going to dances, and she loved to wear new dresses made by Tomoyo, but she didn't want to be seen there, and most importantly she didn't want to see Syaoran with Meiling.

"Come on Sakura, you have to go, I'll make you the prettiest dress!"

"… ok, I'll go, but I don't promise you I'll stay all night, maybe just for a little while"  
"GREAT!!!!" Tomoyo was so happy that Sakura couldn't help but feel a little happy. They went over to Tomoyo's room and Tomoyo started working on her dress. Apparently she had already decided Sakura's dress was going to be a cherry blossom, it was a very simple dress, with a very light and almost transparent cloth. She was going to add some cherry petals made with pearls, and her mask was going to be pink, matching the dress, and it had a weird but classy shape. The dress was going to end up perfectly.

It was very late when Sakura went back to her room. Everyone in the castle was already sleeping, the silence was deep, she could hear the night creatures, and the wind blow softly through the hallways.

When she approached her room she stopped for a second and looked over to the door next to hers, to Syaoran's room. The light seemed to be off, he was probably sleeping. She opened her door and entered her room.

Syaoran was in his room, trying to read a book, trying to keep his mind off Sakura, trying to forget about her at least so that he could sleep that night. He noticed she wasn't in her room, he had no idea where she was, so he decided to wait up for her, so he could explain. He didn't mean to act that way towards her last time, but with Meiling there, there wasn't much he could have done.

When he was already into the book he heard some footsteps and stood up immediately and walked to the door, he had his hand on the doorknob, but he stood still, what was he going to say to her? How was she going to act? She was probably really mad at him, when he gathered the strength to open the door he saw her door being closed, he was too late, he went over to her door and decided to knock the door, but when he was about to do it he decided to wait, that wasn't the best moment for them to talk, so he went back to his room.

AN: I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I really am sorry, but for every one to know I plan on finishing this story, so don't worry. By the way thanx to everyone for the reviews!!!! I love you guys!!! It's so cool, I'm really glad you are liking my story, I promise I'll update sooner!!!.

Well tell me what you think so far??? Are you liking the story??? I really hope you do! Well see ya'll next time! byeeeeeeeeeee


	7. chapter 7

FANTASY DREAMS

Chapter 7

Night was falling over the kingdom. The lights were already on, everyone was moving around, moving stuff for the dance, it finally came. Apparently the ball room was being decorated like never before, they were making such a big deal over that girl… every time Sakura thought about it she started getting upset, hating Meiling for taking Syaoran away, and hating Syaoran for treating her like that, using her in such a vile way, and she was stupid enough to fall for it.

She was walking along through the hallways on her way to Tomoyo's room. Her dress was ready, she had no desire at all to go to that dance, but she already promised Tomoyo, and Eriol was going too, so it had to be at least a little bit fun.

She was approaching Tomoyo's room when she saw Tomoyo running crazed towards her

"SAKURA! You are late! We have to get you ready, we don't want to be late, we have to be there to see Meiling's entrance, she is probably going to look really ugly, I didn't make the dress did you know that? How dare she go to a dance wearing a dress that isn't made by me! I hate her!" Tomoyo was more talking to herself than to Sakura, but that made her laugh, she looked so nervous and agitated.

"Relax Tomoyo! She is probably going to look hideous, and we are going to look gorgeous because of your beautiful dresses!" Sakura said giving her friend a very fake smile that she hoped looked real. Tomoyo looked at her and sighed.

"You are right… come on let's go we have to get you ready!"

They went to Tomoyo's room and she showed Sakura her dress. It was amazing, Sakura was really impressed that Tomoyo could make such a fabulous dress in such a short time. Tomoyo's dress was beautiful too, it was more simple, and lavender, but Tomoyo looked like a princess in it.

After getting dresses ad doing their make up they finally placed their masks on and left the room, waiting for Eriol on the hallway.

They were sitting on a bench talking when they saw Eriol give a glance at them but carry on walking. Tomoyo started laughing and called him out.

"It's us you idiot!" Eriol looked at them and the surprise on his face couldn't be hidden, he even blushed a little

"My god, you girls look exquisite! You made a good job on the dresses Tomoyo" he said giving her a soft kiss "And Sakura you look as lovely as ever, but today you are royalty! I don't even think Meiling could match you tonight" Sakura just smiled at him trying to look grateful, but that comment on Meiling bothered her.

They started walking towards the ballroom and telling each other the latest gossips they had heard. Eriol was getting a little bit bored, living on the perimeter of the kingdom wasn't exactly the best place to listen to any gossip, but he just stayed there silent, listening to the girls talking.

When they made it to the ballroom, they were all impressed, the rumours were true, the decorations were impressive, the music was perfect, the tables were decorated with the most beautiful flowers… everything was perfect. Eriol guided them to a table and they all sat down and kept on talking like nothing.

After a while, when the room was filled, some trumpeters appeared and started playing announcing the entrance of the royal family.

First came the king and queen, followed by their daughter. And finally, entered Syaoran, holding Meiling's hand. She was wearing a red dress, and her mask was just plain, nothing impressive. The dress did have some golden decorations sewed on it, and it fitted her perfectly, but as Tomoyo said, she didn't look that amazing. Syaoran on the other hand was wearing a green suit, and a green mask. His sword was hanging from his belt and he looked extremely elegant. Although the hair was all messy as always, but Sakura thought that way it looked better.

They were all standing up, waiting for them to enter and take their sits on the royal table. Sakura couldn't take her eyes of Syaoran, and for a second she noticed how he stared at her. She felt his gaze pierce though her body. It looked really cold, as though he didn't recognize her.

"He probably didn't recognize you Sakura" Said Eriol to her, making her stop her daydreaming. She looked at him and then at Syaoran again.

"I really don't care" she said softly

"I'm sure you don't, but I was just saying. I didn't recognize you girls, and there is a great chance that he saw you because he thought you looked great but didn't realize it was you" He said trying to give her a friendly smile, which Sakura returned

"He can do whatever he wants, it is not my problem" She said taking a sit on her chair.

Music started playing and couples went over to dance. Sakura could tell that Eriol and Tomoyo wanted to dance, but they probably didn't do it to keep her company.

"You guys should go ahead and dance" she said with a smile "I'll be fine right here, go on!"

"We don't want to leave you alone Sakura, besides we really don't want to dance!" Tomoyo told her

"You can't trick me, I know you love to dance, go on! I'll be fine here, go!" Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and then nodded "ok, but if you feel lonely just wave at me and we'll come back" she said with a preoccupied tone of voice.

"GO!" Sakura said smiling. When they left she stood there sitting down. But after some minutes a young man approached her.

"Excuse me miss…" he sounded very confident about himself "I was watching that you were sitting here all alone and I wondered if you would like to dance with me" He had an amazing smile, and Sakura actually did want to dance.

"Sure" she said smiling at the guy. They headed towards the dance floor and started dancing.

Syaoran was dancing with Meiling, his face with a dull look that showed how bored he was and Meiling chatting and chatting about the girl's dresses and how awful they were, he couldn't be more bored. Then he noticed Tomoyo and Eriol were dancing as well so he started moving towards them. Finally he was dancing next to them and gave them a smile. They stopped dancing and greeted each other. Meiling just smiled at them.

"Syaoran, I think I'll go back to the table" Meiling said with a demeaning tone of voice

"OK" Syaoran said and kept talking to Eriol

"Aren't you going to take me to the table?" She asked irritated

"You know the way" Syaoran said smiling at her and going back to their conversation. Meiling just gave an angry sigh and walked away. Making Tomoyo and Eriol laugh.

"You are too mean to her Syaoran" Eriol said still laughing

"Well she deserves it, she is soooo annoying, I swear if I have to spend another second with her I'll kill myself!"

"She can't be that bad!" Eriol responded laughing

"Believe me she is" Syaoran said with a very desperate tone of voice "hey by the way were is Sakura? I thought she was coming" He said and noticed the glance Tomoyo threw at him. She probably knew Sakura told her everything.

"She is right there on the table" answered Eriol, and noticed that she no longer was sitting "Wow I guess she found a dance partner" He said showing that innocent smile he had. They started looking at the dance floor and someone caught Syaoran's eye, it was a beautiful girl wearing a pink dress, she was dancing with some idiot that couldn't dance, but she herself she looked amazing

"Thats her" Tomoyo said seriously at Syaoran when she noticed he was staring at her, the reaction he had made her laugh. He almost choked.

"That's Sakura!" He couldn't believe it, she looked so beautiful. Tomoyo nodded at him and smiled "She looks…"

"Yeah I know" said Eriol smiling "Hey you should go and dance with her!" Eriol said out of the blue.

"I don't think that is a good idea" Syaoran said eyeing Sakura, amazed at how beautiful she looked on that pink dress, the way it seemed she was floating on the dance floor, she was just perfect.

"Why not? I'm sure she would like to dance with you, you know besides the fact that you guys are always fighting, I am sure that you have become fond of each other" Tomoyo looked at Eriol as he said those words. She couldn't believe he was so dull to not notice what had been going on lately between them.

"You know Eriol, if he doesn't want to dance with her is his problem, I'm sure she would like it though, but maybe… perhaps he should go talk to her before right?" She said showing Syaoran a bright smile

"We'll see" he said still staring at Sakura "I have to go back guys, I'll see you all later" he walked away and went to sit down next to Meiling, she was obviously upset at him for leaving her alone, but he really didn't care, he just kept staring at Sakura.

After a while the dance seemed more bearable to Sakura, Syaoran seemed to have disappeared and Meiling was freaking out, which was pretty funny to her. Tomoyo and Eriol were having one of those days were everything they said was funny, so she was actually having a good time. The slow songs began and Eriol and Tomoyo went to dance, Sakura herself decided to take a walk though the ball room, where she found an exit door that leaded towards the gardens. The garden she found herself in was beautiful, she had never seen it before. It had a fountain that seemed to have a glow of its own. The beautiful flowers were all around it and there were some benches. She was standing in front of the fountain, behind a tree, when she felt someone looking at her but ignored the feeling. Then she felt some strong arms surround her waist which scared her, she was about to scream but the man placed his hand on her mouth and whispered to her ear

"It's ok, it's me" Syaoran said softly, taking his hand off her mouth and placing it again on her waist.

An: HEY EVERYONE! Did you like it? I know it was too short and sorry for the cliff hanger but the next chapter will be up soon, I have almost done. SO tell me what you thought about it I really hope you liked it. And by the way thanx 4 the reviews, I love them! I love you guys!  
Well see you all next time! Which is going to be really soon, I promise, byeeee……. Plz rr ok? Bye!


	8. chapter 8

FANTASY DREAMS

Chapter 8

She felt some strong arms surround her waist which scared her, she was about to scream but the man placed his hand on her mouth and whispered to her ear

"It's ok, it's me" Syaoran said softly, taking his hand off her mouth and placing it again on her waist.

"You scared me to death!" She said trying to sound upset

"I'm sorry" he said giving her a soft kiss on the neck "About everything"

"Don't you think you can just say I'm sorry and I will forgive you Syaoran you are an ass did you know that" she said softly, they were behind a tree and no one was there but still they were whispering to avoid getting caught

"I know Sakura, but you have to understand, I didn't have time to talk to you and Meiling came, and I wanted to be with you" he kissed her neck again and one of his hands started caressing her belly "I didn't mean to act so hard on you, but I had to, if Meiling finds out…" he grabbed her face with one of his hand softly, not letting her go, and turned it so his lips touched hers softly "I mean it Sakura, I am not so stupid you know, I would never let go a girl like you" She still said nothing.

"You are an ass Syaoran" she said softly, but not making any attempts to let go off his grip. She felt him kiss her neck softly, and move down to her shoulder, tasting every part of her, nibbling softly, making her feel loved.

"I know, I'm sorry" he kept tasting her skin as his other hand started moving from her belly to her hip, and to her inner thigh, caressing every inch of her, feeling how her breath accelerated. His hand kept caressing her inner thigh and then moved to her centre, he started moving one of his fingers on it, with the cloth of her dress in the middle, causing more friction, causing her new sensations she was enjoying. Then he started moving the dress up, until his hand was able to get under it, his finger found her quickly and he noticed how she was already wet. He started playing with two fingers, touching her, moving them along, entering her and playing inside of her, every now and then she moaned. He liked it when she moaned.

Sakura placed one of her hands on his cheek, caressing him softly, and her other hand went down to meet Syaoran's hand. She grabbed it softly and made him stop.

"What's wrong?" he said softly while nibbling on her ear

"We can't do this Syaoran, at least not with Meiling here, this is her dance, you should go to her" Her voice sounded sad, but she tried to hide that

"I want to stay with you Sakura, don't you know that? I want YOU" he pointed out, while she turned around so they were face to face. Her glowing emerald eyes showing so much disappointment and frustration.

"I'm sorry" she said and started moving away from him, and back to the ball room.

Syaoran watched her leave, he hated this. He wanted so much to be with her, but with Meiling here it was impossible. After a while he went to the ball room too. He sat next to Meiling and started looking around for Sakura, but couldn't find her. There were so much people dancing.

"She is dancing with some guy" Meiling said seriously not looking at him "There" She pointed out to a couple on the dance floor. Yes that was Sakura, she looked so amazing with that dress, and she was dancing to beautifully. Then he looked back at Meiling. "She doesn't want you anymore Syaoran, you should get over her, besides we are getting married soon" She said grabbing his hand softly and giving him a tender kiss. He just stayed there, looking at Sakura.   
It could be true, what Meiling said. He probably had pushed her away, and now she didn't want him, that would explain her actions earlier, but that couldn't be possible, she was the perfect girl for him, he had to have her.

When the dance was over, everyone went back to their houses and their chambers, Sakura stayed with Tomoyo and Eriol in one of the gardens talking about nothing, and having fun. Apparently Eriol drank a little bit more than usual so he was a little bit too happy. They stayed there and watched the sunrise. It was so beautiful. But soon they were tired and each of them went back to their respective chambers. Eriol didn't go back to his cabin, he stayed over at Tomoyo's.

Sakura entered her room and took of her dress, placing it carefully over a chair. She went over to her cabinet and took a night gown. Sunlight was already appearing through the heavy curtains, but she needed some sleep. Soon she fell asleep, but one image stayed in her head. Syaoran.

Syaoran woke up the next morning really late. He had to do something with Meiling but he couldn't remember what. He hated her sooooo much, she was so annoying. And those things she said about Sakura, they couldn't be true, and he needed to find out if they were true.

As the day went on he tried to find Sakura but they said she woke up late and then left to the forest. That couldn't be good, she probably went to practice her magic so she was going to be tired and sleep early. But he had to find her. So he told his guards to tell anyone that they didn't know were he was and ordered them to send Sakura to his room as soon as they saw her.

Sakura was walking back to the castle. She was really tired, doing magic all day really tired her off. As soon as she entered the castle a maid approached her silently and vowed

"Miss Sakura, the prince requests your presence in his room" Sakura couldn't figure out why he would want to talk to her

"OK, thanks" she smiled at the maid and went directly to Syaoran's room, she was tired and wanted to sleep so she wanted to get that over with.

She found his door locked so she knocked, and he opened it quietly. She laughed at all the mystery and entered his room.

"What's all this mystery about? You are sending people off to look for me, and you are hiding in you room, it's a really obvious place to be if you ask me"

"I know, but they all think I left this morning" He said closing the door behind him "So I need to talk to you" Sakura looked at him with a blank face, waiting for him to talk, if he planned on talking about their relationship she was just going to leave, she didn't want to be with a committed man, even if that meant rejecting the hottest guy she had ever seen. "Well… yesterday Meiling told me something, and I couldn't believe it, so I have to ask you" he paused and looked at her face, she was trying to hide so many emotions it was killing him to look at her "is it true that you don't want me?" She stayed silent for a second and then stood up.

"I don't want you Syaoran, you are to marry Meiling shortly, there is no future for us so there is no point on trying to be with you" She didn't look at him while she said this, and started walking to the door "I have to go" she was about to reach the door knob when Syaoran grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the door, both his arms placed on the wall, surrounding her. She was looking at the floor she couldn't look at him, not now, not after telling him that she didn't want to be with him.

"That's not true" He said seriously "You want to be with me, I know it, and if you don't then I'll…" he stopped talking, frustration was clear in his voice as much as anger

"You'll what?" She yelled at him "You'll keep me here until I love you?" Tears appeared on her eyes as she talked. Their eyes met and Sakura knew that she just said something really stupid

"YEAH!" he said moving her away from the door and locking it

"You can't lock me in here! I'll just wait till you fall asleep and take the key and leave, what are you gonna do know?" She asked almost yelling at him. A smirk appeared on his face as he took the key and walked over to the window. He threw it without hesitation and then looked at her. She had a surprise face in her. Sakura walked over to the door and tried to open it.

"There is no key Sakura, what are you going to do? You'll have to stay here" he looked satisfied with his actions and Sakura was getting furious. She didn't want to be there, and if Meiling found out about this she would probably have her killed!

"You are so…" she said frustrated

"I know!" he said smiling "Now you have to stay here, until you recognize that you love me, and you want to be with me" He sat down on a chair and stared at Sakura, she looked really upset

"There is no point in me saying that! You have to get married!" She said desperately

"Not exactly" he looked elsewhere and tried to look clever "I talked to my mom, and she told me that if I can get Meiling's parents to accept it this marriage doesn't have to happen" Sakura couldn't believe what she was listening.

"Even if that is true Syaoran, there is no way her parents are going to agree, you know it, there is no way!" he stood silent for a second.

"Look let's not worry about that just yet, let's just enjoy ourselves now" He got up and walked towards her with a clever look on his face.

"No way!" She said moving away from him "I am not doing that again with you! You used me Syaoran, you are using me! Why don't you just let me go" She said frustrated. Syaoran knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this

"I can't I threw the key remember" he went back to his chair and looked away. Sakura sighed and threw herself on his bed  
"Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep now, don't bother me, and wake me up when someone realizes we are missing and comes looking for us" She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Seconds away from that stomach made some funny sounds and she remembered she hadn't eaten anything, and she was hungry, and thirsty. She sat on the bed and looked at Syaoran who had a bottle of rum in his hand and a wicked smile.

"Want some?" he asked cleverly.

Two hours later, Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on his bed, laughing their asses of, actually Syaoran was laughing at Sakura, she was really drunk, and saying all sort of stupid things. She grabbed the bottle from his hands and had a drink. Some drops fell from her lips and were sliding down her chin and to her neck.

Syaoran noticed this and stopped laughing. He looked at her eyes and then slowly approached her, when she was millimetres away from her face she stopped him

"What are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her and then with his lips he licked off the liquor that was on her chin, and moved down to her neck until it was all gone. Then he got away from her and looked at her. Her eyes were closed. She opened them when he finished and looked at him, blushing a little.

"I need you to borrow me something to sleep in" she stated trying to forget what just happened.  
"It's getting really hot in here" He said taking of his shirt, and making as if he didn't listen to her.

"What are you doing!" She said all startled up "Don't take your clothes off!"  
"It's hot!" He said laughing at her, she made a funny face and threw herself on his bed, she sighed and looked at him.

"You bed is so much better than mine" he smiled at her and grabbed the rum bottle again, he sat next to her and watched her body. With that thin dress he could outline all off her figure. The bottle in his hand gave him an idea. He kept staring at her and then at the bottle.

"What are you looking at?" She asked staring at him

"You have a great body Sakura, I don't know why I was such and ass to you when you first came here"

"That's because you are an ass" she said laughing. Then she noticed that he was approaching the bottle to her and slowly he dropped some of it on her collarbone and down to her cleavage "What are you!" but he moved towards her and started licking it off, starting on her collarbone and down to her cleavage. Then he stopped and looked at her.

"Syaoran… I" she couldn't finish. His lips attacked hers on a deep kiss, she couldn't stop him, and it felt so good. She answered back placing her arms around his neck and drawing him closer to her. They were really caught up on that kissing session. He was tasting every inch of her mouth, playing with her tongue and every now and then he went to her chin, her neck, her ear. She moaned when he nibbled on her ear, he knew she liked it, and he wanted more from her.

As the kissing got more passionate their hands started wandering each others bodies, he felt her gentle hand on his back, on his arms. And he was caressing her belly, and moving up to her breasts. He felt her nipples harden and started playing with them, she was so perfect.   
Then she stopped kissing him and pushed him of her

"No Syaoran! We cant do this!" She stood up from the bed and walked along the room, he watched her move and was trying to catch his breath to answer her. He stood up and walked towards her, standing in front of her. He grabbed her face softly and made her look at him

"You can't do this Sakura, I want you… really bad" He said giving her a craving look, which scared her "I need to have you" he bend down and kissed her, grabbing her from the waist strongly.

She was too weak to stop him, and she wanted him too. She knew he was just using her, but the problem was that she wanted him to have her, she wanted him inside of her.

Syaoran's strong arms held her and she tied her legs around his waist, kissing him passionately. They were breathing heavily, his hands were all over her back. He went to the bed and sat down on the edge, they kept kissing, him sitting there and Sakura on top of him. Then he started caressing one of her breasts, holding it tightly, feeling her moan, feeling her deep breath on his neck, as he kissed her neck. The dress was getting on his way, so he ripped it off her in an instant. Sakura looked at him amazed and almost as if she was going to reprehend him for tearing up her dress but she just smiled and kissed him fervently. He started kissing her neck and then went to one of her breasts, she tasted so good, he wanted every piece of her.

They stopped kissing to get some air, but he grabbed her and threw he on the bed, he finished tearing the dress of her and got on top of her, kept on kissing her but started going downward. He stayed on her breasts for a while, playing with them, biting her nipples softly and then harder until he heard her moan, then he kept going down, until he found her south. He started licking it on the outside, tasting every part of her, and then with his tongue he started tasting her inside, he sweetness. She lifted her hips up to give him more access, so he went even deeper. Moving his tongue in all directions, hearing her moan. He felt his member harden, and knew he had to go inside really soon or he was going to explode.

Sakura was guiding him with her hands and then pulled him away. She smiled at him and went towards him, she kissed him on the lips softly, then his neck, then his abs. Slowly she took of his pants until they were both naked.

She grabbed his member and took it inside her mouth slowly, tasting at first only the tip, moving her tongue in circles, then she took it at in. She started moving in and out, feeling his sweet flavour, moving her tongue up and down. She felt his breathing, she heard him moan, it was making her really hot.

Then she stopped and looked at him, he had lust on his eyes. He grabbed her and kissed her, and threw her on her back. He got on top of her and found her centre, so he could enter her.

They were like that all night. Trying different positions, trying different things. They were having so much fun, and they were both happy. Finally when they finished they fell asleep under his covers. With him holding her around the waist tightly.

Touya was sitting on a desk, looking through the window. They managed to escape the attack, and were sheltering off in their neighbours kingdom, Zaran. His best friend, Yukito, was prince there, and he allowed them to stay there. They had been there for almost half a year. Their castle was almost rebuilt. But they never found anything on Sakura. She had just disappeared. She never made it to the Zaran kingdom, and they sent search parties for her but never had any luck. They were just going to have to acknowledge the fact that she was dead.

He went back to his chair in front of the chess board were he was playing with Yukito, but his mind was in other place.

"She is alive Touya, mi predictions say so, we'll find her" Yukito was a highly recognized sorcerer, and he knew she was alive, but they couldn't tell where. The search parties always returned empty handed.

A knock was heard on the door and they both looked at a weary young boy. The kid caught his breath again and looked at the both of them.

"You majesty! They have words on your sister" Touya and Yukito looked at each other and then at the boy "They say they saw her, months ago, on the borderline with the forbidden forests, she might be there you majesty"

At last, they had a hint on were Sakura was.

"You have to send search parties to the forest right away!" Touya said startled up to his friend

"Touya we can't, those forest are forbidden, they are holly, we can't penetrate them" Touya looked as though as if he was about to snap "But there is a way to see if she is there" he stood up and went over to a book. He was going to send birds looking for her, he had that power, to communicate with animals. Birds could get there easily, and if there was someone living there they would find them and tell them about Sakura. There as still hope.

AN: so what do you think, here it is… I hope you liked it, so see you all on the next update, that it's supposed to be really soon, but I just started classes this week, so I'm not gonna have so much time, but don't worry I'll keep updating. SO R&R! bye!


	9. chapter 9

FANTASY DREAMS

Chapter 9

Sakura woke up and Syaoran wasn't in the room. She thought she was going to have a head ache but she didn't. She smiled as she remembered last nights events. She had such a great time.

The door was closed, but Syaoran wasn't there, probably someone got there and opened the door. She got up and went to his cabinet and found a large old shirt she wore to go to her room. No one was in the hallway, so it was safe. She walked over to her room and threw herself on her bed. A sigh escaped her mouth and she smiled. She was so stupid, she knew it, but she didn't feel bad about it. If Syaoran wanted to use her then she was going to use him as well. She really enjoyed it.

As the morning ended Sakura went over to look for Tomoyo .

"HELLO!" She said as she entered her friends room.

"Good morning Sakura! You sure look happy today" Tomoyo said with an evil smile and looked at her friend " I heard some weird rumours this morning" Sakura looked at her friend with confusion on her face "Someone said they had to open Li's door because he locked himself in… how weird huh?" Sakura smiled and looked elsewhere

"What's that to with me?" She said smiling

"Well I went looking for you this morning… you weren't there" She smiled "And I also hear that the prince went this morning straight to his mothers chambers, and ordered Meiling to go there as well… what do you think is going on?"

"I…" She couldn't find what to say to her friend and started blushing

"It's so sweet Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled out of the blue "But you have to keep it a secret or Meiling is going to kill you!"

"It is a secret! Besides it's not like it is going to happen again" She said seriously "I had fun though"

Sakura and Tomoyo spent the whole day together, chatting and having fun. They went to visit Eriol, who looked a bit stressed. So they left him alone and went back to the castle.

Syaoran entered Eriol's cabin and sat on a chair, looking at his friend, waiting for him to ask what was wrong but Eriol just looked at him

"Aren't you going to ask?" He said annoyed

"What?" Eriol said acting all cool.  
"I told Meiling I don't want to marry her… she almost killed me!" he sighed and kept on talking "The thing is that now I have to go to her kingdom and convince her parents to stop this marriage!"

"You have greater problems Syaoran" Eriol said seriously "I got a message this morning, from the Zaran kingdom… they are looking for Sakura… her family is looking for her" Syaoran stood in shock, that wasn't possible. She had been there for so long that he figure they had just died or thought she had died. He didn't want to let her go, but she was a princess, and if his mother found out about this, she was going to order to return her to her family, he didn't want that.

Syaoran stood up irritated and looked at Eriol

"Who else knows!"

"One of the scouts told me this morning… you mother is going to find out Syaoran… I'm sorry"

Syaoran stood silent for a second.

"Did someone order him to inform my mother?"

"I don't think so, but your mother will find out eventually, and who knows what hill happen then, you have to do something if you want to keep Sakura" Syaoran couldn't say a word, he just stayed there, thinking what to do.

"I know…" He stood up and walked to the door "I'll see you later"

He arrived at the castle and tried to find the scout, but that was almost impossible. So he decided to go to his mother. That way he would find out if she already knew and do something about it.

As he entered his mothers chamber he noticed Meiling was there, tear running down her eyes. She saw him and cleaned the tears, then she looked at him with angry eyes and a proud position.

"Syaoran I have new for you" His mother started "You are going to go with Meiling back to her kingdom, and you are going to talk to her father. If he disagrees with you … decision, then the marriage is still happening" Meiling had a satisfied look on her face. She probably knew her father was going to disagree and the marriage would have to happen. But right now, that was the least of his worries.

He nodded to his mothers commands and walked over to her.

"Is that all you wish to tell me mother?" If she knew about Sakura's family then she would say something, but she looked at him with a confused look… she didn't know, that was good.

"Of course it is, isn't that enough?" Syaoran just tried to hide the happiness and looked at his mother. "You are going to leave tomorrow at first hour, so go get ready, you have a long way to go tomorrow" Sayoran vowed to his mother and Meiling and left the room, he had to find that scout.

Sakura decided to train a little bit that afternoon, and when she was ready, she went to her room, she needed to rest, the workout and last night events wore her out. After a while someone knocked on her door, and it opened right before she could open it herself. Syaoran was standing there, with a big smile. He walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"How's your day so far?" He asked throwing himself on her bed

"Fine" She said going to the bed, and laying next to him "Yours?"  
"You have no idea!" He said placing his arms around her and kissing her softly "But we don't have to talk about it" He started kissing her chin and going down to her shoulder "This is the best part of my day" Sakura laughed and moved him away softly with her hands, staring into his eyes.

"I heard some rumours about Meiling today… they said she is leaving" Sakura told him, waiting for explanations

"Well I told her I don't want to get married" Sakura's eyes widened but she tried to hide her amazement as he went on "But I have to go to her kingdom and convince her father to brake the engagement… I leave tomorrow"  
"You think he's going to agree?"

"I don't know" He said softly, he didn't want to think about it, he wanted Sakura so badly that he was willing to do anything for her.

The spent the night together, just holding each other, enjoying the time the had to themselves. The fell asleep quickly. And when Sakura woke up the next day he was already gone. He left a note on her dresser. 'Wait for me, I'll be back for you' it said, she smiled and placed the note somewhere safe.

Two days had passed since Syaoran had left with Meiling. Sakura spent most of her time training or hanging out with Tomoyo and Eriol. Things were really calm and she had a lot of free time, she was actually happy. She decided not to think about Syaoran or what would happen when he was in that kingdom, probably the king was going to refuse letting him destroy their engagement, but she had to be positive. Maybe the king was really smart and knew that if he forced them to marry Meiling would be miserable next to Syaoran… she just hoped that was true.  
That morning she was taking a walk through the forests with Tomoyo when a messenger found them. The queen requested Sakura's presence on her chamber right away. He didn't know what the meeting was about, so Sakura started walking towards the queen's chambers with Tomoyo. When they got there Tomoyo waited outside as Sakura entered the room.  
The queen was sitting down behind her huge desk holding a paper on her hands, she was reading it and had a blank expression on her face.

"You called for me your majesty?" Sakura said politely as she entered and sat down a chair in front of the queen, who nodded at Sakura's question.  
"My dear, I have news…" She started silently "This came in this morning, a bird messenger delivered it, it's from the Zaran country" She handed the paper to Sakura, who started reading it.

She couldn't believe it, her dad and brother were alive! They were sending scouts looking for her. She looked at the queen with tears coming from her eyes

"You know it's forbidden to ever leave this kingdom once you've entered" She started talking, Sakura just looked at her with pleading eyes as she talked "But being who you are, we can make and exception Sakura…"She paused for a second and then went on speaking "It's up to you, we can tell them you are here, and that we are sending you to them as soon as possible, or you can stay here… waiting for Syaoran" Syaoran, she had forgotten about him, he left to get rid of his engagement to be with her, but now that she found out that her family was alive… she didn't know what to do "I can give you time to think about it. It would be really easy for me to say we haven't seen you, but if you decided you want to go back with them…" She didn't finish talking. Sakura had no words at that moment. So she just nodded and started walking towards the door. Tomoyo was waiting for her outside and she got really worried when she saw Sakura's face. She told her friend what had happened, and Tomoyo was just as shook up as Sakura. She wanted to be alone so she excused herself and went to the forest, to her favourite spot to clear her mind.

AN: so here's another chapter! Was it too short? I'm sorry next one will be longer  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I swear that reading them makes me want to keep writing thins fic, you guys are great really!  
Tell me what you are thinking so far… just for you guys to know this fic is getting to the end, I don't know how many chapters I have left, but it's almost finishing. I hope you are liking it cause I'm having a great time writing it.  
And please read and review! Don't forget to review! I love getting reviews! See ya'll next time!


	10. chapter 10

FANTASY DREAMS

CHAPTER 10

Syaoran and Meiling arrived at her kingdom. Her father was really upset when he listened what Syaoran was there for, so he told him they were going to have that conversation later, right now they just had to rest. A room was provided to him, it had all the accommodations he needed, so he threw himself on the huge bed and started at the scenery through the window. That place was beautiful, the ocean in front of it, he was giving up a lot of things for Sakura, but she was worth it.

A bird was flying in front of the window, it wasn't hard to recognize one of Eriol's messenger birds. He opened the window and the bird entered the room, it had a little piece of paper attached to it. The message was short, and the words in it shocked and at the same time upset him 'Sakura is leaving, hurry back' Why was she leaving? Obviously his mother had found out and informed her about her family being alive, he had to go back, he had to stop her, but he couldn't leave before he spoke to Meiling's father. He wrote a message back for Eriol it had a time, so that he would use his magic to talk to him at that time. He tied the message back to the bird and sent it away.

Sakura was sitting on a chair in her balcony. It had been so clam since Syaoran had left, no more fights, but at the same time no more time with him, she loved being with him, just laying in the bed was fun with him.  
The queen had given her time to decide whether she wanted to leave or not. If Syaoran would have been there the decision would have been much easier. But he wasn't there, sure he left to brake up his engagement but she thought about it, and there was no way the king was going to let him do that. They were really looking forward to this marriage, and they didn't care who they had to go over to accomplish it. So she had no chance, and she wasn't going to stay there, watching him live a married man, she was going to go back to her family who were waiting for her.

Tomoyo knocked on her door and entered quietly, she sat on a chair next to her dear friend and said nothing, until the silence got to heavy and she couldn't take it anymore, she had to say something

"This is stupid Sakura" She stated out of the blue, making her friend look at her with confused eyes

"I thought you supported my decision Tomoyo! I have no future here, we both know Meiling's father won't agree to this, he is going to have to go through with it, and I don't want to be here, looking at the man I love with other woman" She said almost desperate, more trying to convince herself than her friend that her decision was right.

"I know, but you don't know yet, maybe the king will agree, Sakura you can't leave so soon, at least wait for him" Tomoyo was nearly pleading, but Sakura had made her mind, and she also wanted to see her family.

"There's no point Tomoyo" She said softly "The carriage that will take me to the river will come in two days, and from there to the Zaran kingdom… there's no turning back now" She wanted to wait, she really did, but the queen had commanded it, if she decided to leave it was as soon as possible, and she wouldn't let her wait for Syaoran's news, there wasn't enough time.

"I still think this is a mistake" Tomoyo said sadly "But it's your decision, and I respect it, so I'll just try to enjoy the time we have left" She showed Sakura a bright smile "Come on let's go visit Eriol, I'm sure he wants to spend time with you as well" Sakura agree to Tomoyo's idea, so they went to Eriol's, and stayed there the whole day. They were even going to sleep there, but Sakura had to go pack the little belongings she had. She was going to leave most of her things, just the things that meant something to her she was taking, and that narrowed it to some of her sorcery materials, the little dagger she used to train with Syaoran, and some jewels, there was nothing else she needed, or wanted, there were too many memories, and she decided she wasn't going to dwell over Syaoran, she was going to move on, just like it had to happen on the first place, because if her kingdom had never been attacked, she would have never met Syaoran, and she probably had been engaged to some royal guy that wasn't half as charming and interesting as Syaoran, but at least she could count on her memories, she sure was never going to forget him.

Syaoran was sitting on a big office alone, waiting for the king to meet with him, he wanted to finish that as soon as possible, Sakura was leaving and he had to stop her, now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go, she was just too good to be true, there was never going to be a girl like Sakura, and the idea of having to live with Meiling instead of Sakura for the rest of his life was just… depressing, desperation rose over him, he had to do something.  
He was walking back and froth on the big office when finally the king entered the office, he didn't say a word, and he didn't look at Syaoran, he just walked over to his desk and sat there, Syaoran doing the same, taking a seat in front of him. The king looked at him, it was obvious that he was upset, and he wanted explanations.

"Syaoran… I understand you are here to break you engagement to my daughter, of course I thought this was a really bad joke at first, but after talking to my devastated daughter I realized you are not joking, you actually want to brake off this engagement that has been planned ever since you two were born!" His tone was heavy and demanding, but Syaoran kept him judgment and stayed silent as the king talked "I was told that you want to marry some other girl instead… some girl from an outside kingdom… a paladin of you kingdom since she got there?"  
"She is actually a princess your highness… but she got to our kingdom almost dead, and we noticed she had skills, so she started sword training and studying magic, becoming a very good sorcerer" He had to say good things about Sakura, not that it was difficult, but this king had to agree to this marriage "I didn't mean for this to happen, it just happened, I love her, and I wish to marry her" His tone was clear, and it showed that he had made his mind about the issue.

"I also heard that her family is looking for her, and being a princess she is allowed to leave" He said with a slight smile on his face "And I heard that she agree to leave" The king ad a satisfied look on his face. Syaoran didn't count on the king knowing this fact, this was going to make things harder.

"Of course she decided to leave!" Syaoran said startled "She believes you won't allow my engagement to your daughter to dissolve, so she wants to leave before I return with the bad new, but I still hope that you are going to think differently" That little hope he had made his eyes shine more than usual.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, but I find it hard to believe that is the reason why she is leaving, she was probably just using you to have fun, so I won't agree to your request, this marriage is happening, and you are going to go back to your kingdom to start the wedding preparations, the wedding is in one month, you have many things to plan so I recommend you waste no time"

This isn't happening… that was all that Syaoran would think, it was useless, he had to marry Meiling… Sakura was leaving, it wasn't possible that he had this amount of bad luck, he was the most miserable man on the world.

Sakura was standing on the castle doors, Tomoyo and Eriol had just arrived and she sensed something was wrong. She had just some minutes left before the carriage arrived to pick her up, but she new Eriol had something buried that he wanted to sill out to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly looking at Eriol who tried to act as if he didn't know what she meant.  
"Syaoran returns tomorrow" She started finally he had decided to finally tell her, it was for the best "He will come to start planning his wedding to Meiling" He didn't want to look at her, but she didn't hurt as much as he thought.

"I knew" she said sighing "It was obvious… tell him I wish he has a good life, and that I'll miss him" She smiled softly. Tomoyo was impressed at Sakura, she still managed to smile even after all that was going on, she was sure most of it was just an act to ease their pain, of course, she had to be happy she was going to see her family again, but she had lived so many things with them.

"We'll tell him" Eriol said smiling. They stayed there, talking until the carriage arrived, she hugged them both and left as fast as she could… he hated saying goodbye.

Syaoran was about to kill himself. Meiling decided to go back with him, it seemed that she had forgotten all that had happened, and now she was back to acting like the corny, sticky girl she had always been. All the way to his kingdom she was talking about the wedding, about her dress, about the flowers, the tables, the guests, the maids of honour… he was about to kill himself. He needed to get there as fast as possible, one of those days Sakura was going to leave, he had no idea which day, he hoped he could get there before she left, he had to talk her out of it, life without her was just… it wasn't life.

"Syaoran" Meiling said when they were about to get to the kingdom "I know you hope that she is still there, but she isn't… she left yesterday" He looked at her, eyes widened "I made sure that she wasn't there when we got there. And I just want you to know that I accept your apologies" He looked at Meiling, even more startled, and also confused.

"What apologies?" He asked seriously, by the look on her face when he asked she got upset, but he couldn't care less.

"Well I know you are sorry for wanting to break up with me, but don't worry, I'll pretend it never happened, I'll pretend this Sakura girls doesn't exist!" She said cheerfully, Syaoran gave her a fake smile and looked at the window annoyed, he was really starting to hate her, and he knew this wasn't the time to hate her, he was about to marry her.  
They got to the castle and everything was the same as always. This time the town wasn't there to meet their future king and queen, he knew why this was, most of them had gotten very fond of Sakura, so they were probably just as happy as he was of Meiling being there. He went straight up to his room, leaving Meiling with some servants to help her.

He walked in front of Sakura's room, and stood there for some seconds, the door was open, and the room was empty, none of her things could be seen from there… she was gone.

Sakura was laying on the room that was given to her in the castle. They were going to live in the Zaran kingdom for some time. Seeing her family again made her extremely happy. It was a really emotional meeting, crying involved, lots of hugs, they were really concerned that they would have hurt her in that kingdom, apparently they were not very friendly, but Sakura knew differently, everyone in that kingdom was kind, and nice to her.  
Prince Yukito made sure that she was comfortable enough, he was being really nice to her, more than usual. She hadn't seen him in such a long time.  
As she laid on her bed she closed her eyes, trying to relax, she had lived though so many emotions on the last few days, but just one thing popped into her mind… Syaoran. Knockings on the door took her out of her day dreaming, her father came inside and sat on the bed looking at her.

"Sakura honey, I have news" He said with a gentle smile "We've been thinking a lot about this and I've decided to arrange a wedding" He stood silent for a second and then carried on "You are going to marry prince Yukito"

AN: hey guys! Did you like it? I hope you did, I'm sorry I ended it there but it's more exiting this way! Don't you think so? Tell me what you thought about this chappie k? As usual the next chapter is almost done, so I'll update pretty soon don't worry!  
I thought it was going to take me longer to update this fanfic cause I already started school again, but no… I'm actually writing faster! I think that's because I'd rather do anything else but study!  
Well guys see ya'll next time! byeeeeee


	11. chapter 11

FANTASY DREAMS

Chapter 11

Syaoran was on the forest, near the waterfall, reading a very boring book, he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, he couldn't believe she was gone, his wedding was going to be in a few days… he couldn't believe he was going to marry Meiling, she was so unbearable! Unlike Sakura who was sweet, gentle, funny, beautiful, she was perfect.   
Night was falling over the kingdom, he had to go back to the castle, to have dinner with Meiling and his mother, like every night. Everyone though he would be happy, he was going to be king, he was going to have all the freedoms to do anything he wanted, he could have everything he wanted, but people didn't understand, all he wanted was Sakura.

He made back to the castle and went to his room, to change his clothes, and get ready for dinner. He wasn't ready when someone knocked on the door, annoyed thinking it was Meiling he opened the door only to find Tomoyo, standing there, looking extremely anxious.

"Tomoyo!" He said surprised, he had seen very little of her since Sakura left, and it was weird to see her there "What's wrong? You look… weird" The girl entered his room and closed the door behind her, and started walking all frantic around the room "You are going to have to tell me what's wrong!" Syaoran was starting to get desperate looking at her.

"Eriol!" she stared "He just gave me some new, I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but I decided I have to tell you, it's just… too important, and I would never forgive myself if something could be done and because I didn't tell you, you didn't do anything!" Syaoran was starting to get dizzy with all her mumbling but kept listening "And Eriol! HE said he wasn't telling anything to you, that he didn't want to be responsible for any mess you would make, but I don't think you are going to make a mess out of this"  
"WHAT HAPPENED!" he yelled snapping out, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her, making her come back to reality

"I'm sorry…" She stopped for a second and then looked at him "It's Sakura" She started, just by mentioning her name his face changed "She is getting married, with the prince of Zaran, her brothers best friend, I… thought you might want to know, it's kind of a big deal" IT took him some seconds to process all that Tomoyo just said. Sakura, married, and not to him. But what could he do? He was going to get married himself! He couldn't just grab a horse and ride to the Zaran country, kidnap her and… no he couldn't, but there was nothing really stopping him, his marriage with Meiling, he hated it, this was his perfect opportunity to get out of it… without her knowing, he could just disappear no one would know where he went, it was pretty simple.

"Are you sure?" He asked Tomoyo, he wouldn't want to rush into anything without being completely sure

"Yeah, some soldiers came today to Eriol's cabin asking for permission to enter the forest in search of flowers, of course Eriol didn't allow them, but he did found out they were looking for flowers for princess Sakura's wedding with the prince of Zaran" Syaoran was paying attention to Tomoyo as he was figuring out his action plan "Eriol told me but he said he wasn't telling you cause you might run away to stop her, I thought that if you did that it would be great and really romantic" She added with watery eyes "Please tell me I did the right thing telling you this!"  
"Of course you did" A knock on the door interrupted them, Syaoran opened it and saw Meiling, in her dinner dress, waiting for him "I'll be right there" HE said annoyed

"I'll wait for you" Meiling was about to enter his room but he stopped her

"No, I'll be right there, I'm in the middle of something here with Tomoyo, go meet my mother" Meiling looked around his room and saw Tomoyo, standing there, she gave her a glare and left the room.

"Listen Tomoyo, meet me here at midnight, no one must see you" Tomoyo looked confused with his command "I'm taking you advice, I'll go get her" He had a huge smile on his face.

"But Syaoran! You can't come back here if you run away, and you can't stay there with her, it's crazy, I wanted to tell you who knows why, but what are going to do!"  
"I'll figure it out, don't worry, everything will turn out right, meet me here at midnight ok?" She nodded and left the room. He finished changing his clothes and went to have dinner with his mother and Meiling.

Sakura was surrounded by all kinds of people at that exact second, two women were working on her wedding dress, three girls were talking about the flower arrangements. Her father was discussing with some servants the positioning of the tables and everything. People were surrounding her 24/7, talking about the wedding, Yukito went to visit her everyday to tell her how happy he was about their engagement, Touya couldn't be more proud of her.  
At first she declined the offer, but her father talked her into it, she told him about Syaoran, that she loved him, and if she couldn't have him, she didn't want anyone else, but her father talked some sense into her. Syaoran was getting married, he was already married probably, and she was going to end up alone waiting for a man who had already replaced her. It was hard for her to accept that, but he was probably right. Yukito was a good man, and he would protect her, and be faithful, she could relay on him, and he was never going to hurt her, or betray her. She was going to have to forget Syaoran.

She looked at her reflection on the mirror, the dress was beautiful, it was barely finished. All those people were working so hard on giving her the perfect wedding, she had to be grateful, and forget him, he was never going to be a part of her life again.

After several hours of wedding planning she was worn out, and decided to just go to sleep, the last thing she wanted was to eat dinner with her family and Yukito talking about the wedding, and their future together, their kids, their home, it was becoming intolerable, but she just pretended it didn't bother her, she pretended she was fine with it, that she loved Yukito as much as he loved her, and that she was looking forward to this wedding as much as they were, every day it was harder, but he managed it, and they bought it.

She got to her room and threw herself on the bed, closed her eyes and hopped she would fall asleep soon, somehow she hoped that all that was happening was just a dream, that she would wake up in the morning and see Syaoran next to her, holding her in his strong arms.  
She was daydreaming about it, but a thumping on her window caught her attention, she saw a bird on the window, it was probably hurt, there would be no other reason why it would stay there for so long. She opened the window and grabbed it on her hands. She noticed the bird had something tied up on his leg, it was a little piece of paper, she slowly took off the bird and unrolled it, reading the words on it 'I'll be there soon, act as if you don't know me' it read, it couldn't be true, why was he there? Why has he doing this to her, she didn't know if she should be happy or mad, but deep inside of her… it was obvious, her heart was beating faster, just imagining that in a few days she was going to see him, it was just too good to be true.

She fell asleep easily, and hoped that soon she was going to see her beloved Syaoran.

Near the gates of the Zaran kingdom, a group of three people could be seen walking, approaching the castle, slowly, they looked like druids, or rangers, they didn't look dangerous, so they were let inside the kingdom without problem. Two men and a woman, they were looking around, buying some food on the market, when one of them walked over to a royal guard and looked at him, waiting for the guard to look at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, the guard looked at him "Could you tell me which way I can get to the castle, I wish to have an audience with the king" The guard laughed a little bit and then looked at the man

"It's that way, up the hill, but getting and audience with the king is rather difficult, he spends all day planning his wedding, so good luck" The man walked away and over to his two companions, telling them what he found out and they started walking over to the castle.

Once there, they were let inside easily. They introduced themselves as the Clow Wizard and his servants, he requested for an audience with the king and he was told that today wasn't possible, he would have to return the next day in the morning, then the king would be able to speak with him. The three strangers walked outside the castle and found themselves staring at the gates that took them back to the village, but they also saw the gardens of the castle. The girl was really stunned with them and wanted to take a walk, so they started walking around. They were not the only one's there, apparently those gardens were for the public use, so many people went to visit them.  
They found a bench and sat down, the girl looked at both her friends, they were so silent.

"Don't worry Syaoran, you'll be able to see her, no one will suspect who you are if you use that name, and if she hears the name around she will know it's us! It's perfect so don't look so depressed please!" She said showing him a sweet smile while she held onto Eriol's hand.

"I know Tomoyo… thanks" he smiled at her well let's go and look for a hotel or something we need to find a place to sleep" he tried to change the subject so that they wouldn't notice he was really concerned, but it didn't work, Eriol and Tomoyo knew how he was feeling and they felt really bad to be unable to do anything, but they were with him. Now they couldn't return to their kingdom. If they ran away it meant they were not coming back, and they took that chance, to find Sakura, they didn't know what was going to happen when they found her, but they just wanted to help Syaoran, he deserved to be happy.

They walked around the village for a while and found a nice place to spend the night, they were going to be back in the castle by morning, and they were going to find Sakura, there was no doubt about that.

Sakura was in Yukito's office, waiting for him to finish his reports of the day and go together to have dinner. She wasn't really hungry, and she really didn't want to plan her wedding, but she was trying her best to act interested, hurting Yukito was the last thing she wanted to do.  
A man entered and gave Yukito a paper containing all his duties for the next day, on the morning he was going to have some audiences, he started reading the names out loud, while Sakura's mind was wandering out of her body, when a name Yukito said called her attention.

"What was that last name you said?" she asked immediately. He looked confused at her and read the name.

"Clow Wizard… what a funny name" he said not noticing how Sakura's breath stopped for a second. It was him, he was there.  
"When are you going to meet those people tomorrow?"  
"In the morning" he was looking very confused but Sakura didn't really care

"Would you mind if I accompany you while you do the audiences?" Yukito was now really perplexed, he never expected Sakura to show some interest in the things he had to do. "Its just that I want to see how you do your work, that's all, I want to know more about you" She said smiling, it felt bad to lie like that, but she had to, it was the only way to find out if he really was Syaoran.

"Of course!" He looked so happy… and she felt so bad on one side, but she had to do it, there was nothing to stop her. Sakura smiled at him and waited till he finished his duties and they went to have dinner together.

AN: Ok that wasn't really good I know… but they are going to see each other really soon! Isn't that exciting? Hey by the way I don't get tired of saying this but thanx for the reviews I love them, and please don't stop! Keep on reviewing, the more reviews the faster I'll update!  
SO as I said before this fic is really coming to and end, but I have new fanfic planned, I really like this new story… I think I like it as much as I like this one! Hehe well anyway please update! Love you guys! Bye!


	12. chapter 12

FANTASY DREAMS

Chapter 12

Sakura was walking desperately around her room. Tears were showing in her eyes, anguish was filling her body. Her father had prohibited her to accompany Yukito, now she had no way of finding out if that was Syaoran. She took a deep breath and then looked outside her window, she had to calm down. She was going to see him, they were meant to be together, he had come all the way to see her, and she didn't dare to think what were the consequences of him leaving his kingdom. Maybe his mother gave him permission… she would hate it if he just ran away to see her and once there they couldn't find each other.

But no, she was going to see him. Finally she decided to take her heavy blood red cloak and walk over to the throne room. Since she wasn't allowed inside se would wait outside, she would make sure he saw her once he left the room and she would make him follow her. How she didn't know.

Syaoran was on his knees, talking to the king. He really had no idea of what to say, so he decided to ask for permission to live on the kingdom and perform his arts. The audience didn't take long. The king told him to return un three days, by then his decision would be made. With nothing left to say he started walking outside the room, followed by Tomoyo and Eriol. His heart was beating slowly now, he didn't see Sakura, it was stupid, how was she going to know he was there.  
Two guards opened the heavy doors and let them outside, the just had to walk through the hallway and they would reach the exit door. Neither Tomoyo nor Eriol dared to say a word, they could feel the pain he was in. Tomoyo placed her hand on his shoulder con give him comfort, but Syaoran just looked at her and showed her a soft and fake smile. When she looked over at Tomoyo he noticed there was a group of women walking their way, they were all following one woman, wearing a heavy dark cloak.

He couldn't help but stare at them, he couldn't see her face, but something in her avoided him to look elsewhere. The passed next to them and he could have sworn that for a second he saw Sakura's emerald eyed under that heavy cloak. His eyes widened and he looked over to his friends to see if the saw her too.

"That was Sakura!" he said softly but eager, "didn't you see her?" Tomoyo and Eriol looked confused at him

"No Syaoran I didn't see her, she was wearing a cloak, there was no way we could have seen her face" Eriol said seriously

"That was her!" He said as he took off, following them, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo behind.

He followed the group until they reached one of the gardens. He kept his distance so they would see him. He saw how the lady told the other women to stay there and he saw her take off on her own inside one of the forest paths. He had been there before, earlier, he was walking around the gardens and found that path, but a guard stopped him from going though it.  
He was determined to find Sakura so he decided to go through it, over the trees, that way all those company women wouldn't see him and he could go unnoticed to see her.

Syaoran walked on the trees for several minutes until he found a little cottage that was facing the river. There, sitting on a swing was a girl. He felt his heart stop at the sight of her. Her long auburn hair, her soft skin, her big emerald eyes, she was there. He stayed there for some seconds, looking at her, admiring her beauty, how could he ever leave her?  
Suddenly she looked over to the trees, maybe she had heard him, he saw how she was looking for something up on the trees. He climbed down the tree and stayed behind it, just looking at her. But then she looked over again.

"Syaoran?" She said softly. She knew he was there.

He walked from behind the tree. The look on her face when she saw him, it took his breath away. Tears appeared on her eyes, and a smile as well. She stood up and ran over to him, throwing herself over him, giving him a tender hug. Her breath was quick, he grabbed her face softly between his hands and looked at her, the tears made her eyes glow.

"I missed you" he said giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She returned it, kissing him even stronger, but her crying didn't stop.

"Stop crying" he said with a nervous laugh "I'm here, I won't leave you again" She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Syaoran… I missed you so much" she said holding him, feeling his strong arms surround her "When did you get here? How did you get here? Did you come alone?" Syaoran smiled and looked at her. She was the same girl he had left behind months ago.

"I came with Eriol and Tomoyo, we flew the kingdom, we arrived here yesterday"

They flew the kingdom… those words echoed on Sakura's head for a few seconds. She looked at him confused.

"You mean you can't go back to your kingdom?" He nodded, but Sakura couldn't find an ounce of sadness on his eyes.

"No… but I don't plan on going back… Sakura you have to come with us! You can't marry that guy, let's leave, we'll travel the world, be free, come with us"

"But I have people after me every minute of the day! They won't leave me alone for a second! How do you plan I'll run away?" He showed her a clever smile and looked around him.

"Just leave that to me. Tonight leave your window open when you are going to sleep, you'll see how easy it is" She nodded and kissed him again.

Someone walking towards them told them it was time for him to leave. So he climbed a tree a fast as he could. He saw how one of her maidens approached her, and asked her about her tears Sakura just smiled and said nothing was wrong. They left the forest and went back to the castle. Syaoran stayed there for some seconds, he couldn't believe he had found her.

Later that night Sakura punt on her night gown and told her maiden to leave her alone, she wanted to sleep alone that night. The maiden told her that she was going to be just across the door and left Sakura on her own. She went to the window and opened it. Hoping Syaoran didn't take long.

She fell asleep quickly, dreaming about her beloved Syaoran. The cool wind blowing inside her room didn't bother her. But in the middle of her sleep she felt something warm on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran there, caressing her cheeks softly.

"You look so cute when you sleep" He said softly, giving her a tender kiss. "Now come on, Eriol and Tomoyo are waiting for us on the river with a boat" Sakura looked confused at Syaoran.  
"We are living on boat?"  
"Of course, if we leave by horse they could follow us, and it's safer to escape through the forests, it's harder to find us, but you have to change you clothes" He said with a huge smile. Sakura smiled back at him. She walked over to her closet and took out some hunting clothes, it was easier to run away on comfortable clothes for running.  
Sakura stripped naked in front of Syaoran who could only admire her beauty, he wished they had more time, he wanted to taste her, to touch her but he couldn't right now. She changed her clothes and then they climbed out her window.

They made it to the forest without much trouble. For a second there they thought they had been spotted, but it was a false alarm. They reached Tomoyo and Eriol, who were waiting for them on a boat, on the river. Their greetings were very emotional, Sakura felt her heart was going to explode, she couldn't imagine a happier moment in her life.  
The boat started flowing with the river, they were headed to the mountains, what would happen there they didn't know they just knew that a world filled with adventured was waiting for them. And now nothing could ever set them apart.

No one ever saw or heard anything about them in their kingdoms, although search parties were sent for them. Stories said that they settled on a small town, and stayed there. But we know for sure that now that they were finally together nothing could ever ruin their lives.

THE END!

An: did you guys liked it? I know it wasn't that long, and I made you wait for a long time, but hey they ended up together!  
It's just that I'm writing a new fanfic so I kind of left his one behind. But it's finished! Please tell me if you liked it, and by the way, tell me what would you rather read next, another story set in medieval times or one set in this time, I have two stories, but I don't know which one to post up.  
They both are S&S……. I don't know you guys tell me ok? Well I really hopped you liked the ending. And by the way thanks for all your lovely reviews! They encouraged me to keep on writing, you guys are the best!  
Well don't forget to review! Bye!


End file.
